


Family Business

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Bizzy Montana (Musician), Bushido (Musician), Chakuza (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Child Abuse, Death Threats, Depression, Distance, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Gay Sex, Guns, Knives, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Suicide, Threats of Violence, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Tom get's involved with the family business, his first night is a little rough. Some how he has to find a balance between being a sixteen year old student and being in a relationship in with very own twin brother, which is against every single gang rule. However, their secret love life doesn't stay secret for long. Bill is now caught in the middle of keeping Tom safe and keeping Bushido happy. How long can the twin's keep face before they both crack?





	1. First Night on the Job

Twins. That's what Bill and Tom kaulitz were, identical twins. Despite the identical part, the twin's looked exactly the same but completely different. Tom was older, and stronger, he had defined muscle and was good at sports. The girls flocked to him, and he was already starting to be included in the family business, but we'll get into that in a little bit. Bill was the youngest twin, by ten minutes. He was taller, thinner and more in touch with his feminine side than most men, he was also gay, and never had a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. He loved his twin, and his twin loved him. They had grown up together, and were extremely close. They did everything together, literally everything, so when puberty struck, it was only natural that they experimented with each other. Tom was a lot more shy than Bill was when it came to people. When it came to girls and sex, Tom was on point, though he had lost his virginity to his twin at the age of fourteen. The two only acknowledged their sexual relationship in the safe privacy of their bedroom away from the world to see. In their room they could be themselves, outside of it, they put on a show for everyone. Why? Because incest is illegal and immoral, it also goes against everything that the Kaulitz's stood for. 

Jorg Kaulitz is a very rich and powerful man, owning and running his own music company. However, despite Jorg's good face, he was also involved in something a little more darker. Jorg had root's already placed in the Berlin Street Gang. Combining his day job with his night job, he was working with several well known German rappers, all of them had something to do with the gang life. 

Tom, being the oldest, and into rap music, couldn't wait to start helping his dad in the music industry, course, the twins had also known about his nightly outings and that he had been involved with the gang. They were into selling drugs and prositution, they also had just started up in a black market car trade that seemed to be earning them a good portion of money. 

Tom was with his father, while Bill was at home, catching up on homework. Jorg and Tom were just leaving the studio with one of Jorg's top musician's and his closest friend, Bushido. Together, they ran the gang, and Bushido produced the best music for Jorg's company. Bushido brought in the big bucks, while everyone else were just supports. 

"You headin' out?" Jorg asked Bushido, as they came to the street where they had their parked, matching black Cadillac's.

"Yeah. Got a few buyer's to see." Bushido nodded.

"Good. I want you to take Tom with you. It's time he start learning the family business."

Tom with his baggy clothes just stood there looking between his father and Bushido, not really sure he was ready to do whatever his Dad had in mind for him to do, but was too nervous to voice his opinion. He had promised his twin he'd make it up to him for leaving him alone, but it seemed as though he was going to be out longer than he intended tonight.

"Alright, Boss, I'll show him around. What time do you want him back by?" Bushido asked.

"After your three run's, then bring him home. We'll talk tomorrow." Jorg said, then ducked into his SUV without a second glance at his son. 

"Look's like your with me tonight, kid. You ready for what you're getting into?" Bushido asked, clapping Tom on the shoulder.

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" Tom asked quietly, and followed Bushido into his matching black Cadillac.

The ride was quiet, despite the loud rap music blaring through the speakers. Bushido pulled up at an empty parking lot, it was dark, a scene your parents warn you about to stay away from. Tom's stomach tightened in fear, and his concious told him to stay, but with Bushido urging him out of the car, he didn't have much a choice. So, Tom got out and followed Bushido to the back of a small run down shop that they were currently parked in front of. "Don't speak unless your spoken to. Just stand next to me and keep your mouth shut and watch and listen." Tom nodded his head, and followed close next to Bushido. When they got to the back of the building Tom almost froze, and it was Bushido's narrowed eyes that told him he'd be in big trouble if he fucked up that kept him going. 

There was a guy and a girl waiting behind the dingy brick building, and it smelled like a sewer the further they walked. She was pacing, and breathing heavily, almost as if she would break down in tear's. She was scratching at her arm's and face, and when she finally took notice of Bushido she rushed up to him, her black heel's clicking on the pavement. "Do you have the stuff? Please, I need it."

"Relax baby, I got what you need. The question is, do you have my money?"

"Yes, yes, Ray, baby the money." She said, turning and talking to the man that had been waiting next to a broken down white little Hatchback. The man, Ray, walked over hand extended, and Bushido extended his own hand as if to shake his hand, and that's exactly what the two did. Taking each other's hand, while staring the other down. The girl pacing and sratching at herself next to them, and then in a second, everything was over. The couple turned and got into their little old beat up car, and sped off. Bushid turned and walked back to his SUV, Tom close by. For a moment Tom wondered what just happened. He didn't see anyone exchange anything, and his young nieve mind was trying to quickly catch up with what just happened. 

Once the two were in the car, Bushido smiled down at the confused looking teen and said, "That's how you do business. Any questions?" 

"Um... What just happened?" Tom asked, unable to help the confusion from speaking.

"That is how you do a drug deal, kid." Bushido said, and reached into his large pocket and pulled out a small zip lock baggy containing some white powdery stuff, that honestly just looked like baby powder or something similar. Tom inspected it, and looked up at Bushido, confused as to what exactly it was, he knew it was drugs, but he didn't know what kind. 

"Heroin." Bushido said, as if reading Tom's mind. "You ever been high, kid?"

"N no." Tom stuttered, feeling his stomach knot up again, he felt almost sick, and he wanted to go home.

"Well, you keep up the good work and you will be by the end of the night."

The second stop had gone similarly to the first one, quick and easy. The third stop of the night however, was different. They were in a dim lit alley way, and it was cold and damp and smelled like rotten food and ass. This time the customer was a young blond girl with dull blue eyes, the light and spark vanished long ago. And when he and Bushido walked up to her, she ran up more than a little deserate and crying. "Please, BU, please." She pleaded. "Where's the money, Sandi?" He asked, not reacting to her desperate need in the least. She let out a breath, and started crying again, this time she clung to his jacket. "I don't have it. I don't have it." She sounded so helpless and desperate and Tom instantly felt bad for her. He stared, chewing his lip nervously as he watched the following scene unfold before his eyes. "No money, Smack." Bushido said, and he quickly turned to leave, but Sandi grasped onto his arm in one last ditch effort. "Please, I can pay you another way, please, please, let me take care of you baby. You know I can, baby." She said, pushing herself against Bushido, and he smirked down at her, then over to Tom who was still staring. "On your knee's then." Bushido said, and she fell instantly at his feet, reaching up with shaking hands to fumble with his belt buckle. Then quickly unzipped his zipper and the button of his jean's and pulled them down low enough to slip his cock out. Sandi wasted no time in taking Bushido into her mouth and going to work. 

Meanwhile Tom watched, eyes wide in shock as Bushido gripped the back of the girls head, pumping himself into her mouth, not caring that she choked a few times or was gagging. His head tilted back, his other free hand held his shirt up out of the way. The only thing the girl could do was hold onto Bushido's hips, her chipped nails digging into his thigh's, and Tom could see a tear slip from her closed eyes. He felt so sick to his stomach and he quickly turned away, and started to walk, but just before he was out of sight Bushido called out to him. "Don't you dare go anywhere, your dad said for you to stay with me, so stand there, watch and wait." Bushido said, smirking at the slightly shaking teen. Sure, Tom had experience with sex, and had enjoyed it a lot, but this was so wrong. It was dirty. It was forceful, one sided pleasure. It was nothing like what he had Bill had. They loved each other, and Tom had always made sure Bill was taken care of and took extra care not to hurt his twin. This was so wrong, and Tom had to look away, he couldn't stand the sight of it.

Finally, just as soon as it started, it was over. The sound of ganging and spitting could be heard echoing down the alley, and Tom glanced back at Bushido who was tucking himself into his pant's and pulling his pants back up. Sandi was still on her knee's, looking exhausted, make up smeared across her face. Tom admitted that the girl was cute, pretty even, she just looked so helpless and lost to the drugs and street life. He wished there was some way he could help her. 

Bushido smiled down at the girl, pulled out a little baggy, possibly the very same one that he had shown Tom, and tossed it to the ground next to Sandi. "Next time you better have cash." He said and hooked an arm around Tom's shoulder's and guided him to the car. As soon as the two got in, Bushido pulled another baggy out, this time there were little white pills, and handed one to Tom. "Take it. Here." Bushido said, handing the teen a spoon. "Smash it up. Look, like this." He said, smashing up his own pill, then using a credit card, lined up the crushed pill in a line. He then took out a dollar bill, rolled it up, and snorted the line up. After most of it had been snorted, Bushido tilted his head back, wiping his nose, and sitting back in his seat, eyes closed for a moment before he remembered Tom beside him. "Go on. Try it. Just like I showed you. Do it."


	2. Welcome To The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's night with Bushido continues.

Tom leaned forward, crushing the pill with the spoon he had been handed, then lining it up. "What is it?" Tom asked. "Oxy. You'll feel good and you'll feel like shit for a while too since it's your first time." Bushido said, laughing. He watched as Tom brought the rolled up bill to his nose and snorted the Oxy. Tom sat back in the chair, coughing, and rubbing at his nose. Tom then watched as Bushido snorted something else, and assumed it was the same thing.

"Time to go home kid." Bushido said, and started up the car. It was then that Tom felt the drug's effects on him. His body felt heavy, but at the exact same time he felt as if he was floating. The world around him was a spinning blur, and he smiled to himself, enjoying the tingly sensation's all over his body. "Feels good, huh kid?" Tom let his head roll to the side so he could look at Bushido and nodded lazily. "Yeah. You should try that with some Xanax. Fucking on that shit is pretty amazing too. Personally I like to fuck high on Coke. You ever fuck a girl before?" Bushido asked with a laugh, as he pulled onto the street. Tom groaned, feeling the wave of nausea and dizziness hit him at once. He let his head fall back against the head rest, and his eyes slipped shut. His body felt good, but his stomach was knotted and his head was spinning. He groaned out and tried to breathe through his nose to calm the sensation's he was feeling. Beside him, Bushido let out a low laugh. "You'll eventually get used to that, and all you'll feel is the high."

The rest of the ride home was silent, which gave Tom plenty of time to concentrate on not throwing up, however, ten minutes from his house he had yelled at Bushido to pull over. No sooner than he scrambled out of the car did he throw up all over the side walk. With a groan, Tom climbed back into the car, curled up on the seat and fell asleep, only to be woken up a few minutes later. 

"Wake up, kid." Bushido said, shaking Tom until his eyes fluttered open. "What? Where are we?" Tom asked. "You're home." Came his father's voice, and it was enough to make him jump in his seat. "Go in the house, and go to bed." Jorg said. Tom nodded, and swayed on two shakey legs into the house.

"How did it go?" Jorg asked. Bushido nodded, "Good. It went good. With some training he'll be just fine. He needs to toughen up a bit, but like I said, with some training, he'll be just fine."

"Good. Set up a meeting for tomorrow. I want everyone there. We have a new member to our little family." Jorg said with a proud smile.

 

The next morning Tom woke up with a headache and an incredibly dry mouth that felt as if he had spend the entire night with cotton inside of it. He groaned and rolled over, attempting to open his still heavy eyes. When he did manage to get them open he came face to face with his twin. He didn't remember coming home or how he got into bed, and he swallowed a dry lump in his throat. "Water?" Tom asked, his voice low and raspy. Bill sat up and reached over to where he kept a water bottle, and handed it to his twin. Tom also sat up and gulped down almost half of the bottle, then tucked himself back down into bed and closed his eyes. 

"Tom, what happened last night? You came home really late and you were really sick...."

"Dad sent me with Bushido last night, you know, to work." Tom whispered. "Oh." Bill said, darting his eyes down as he picked at the sheet's. "Bushido gave me something, drugs. I took them. I ....I don't remember getting up here or getting into bed."

"No? You were really out of it. You could hardly stand up on your own."

"I'm sorry Bibi, c'mere." Tom said, lifting his arm. Bill snuggled up to his older twin, and sighed contently. "I missed you last night."

"I know. I felt it." Tom said, and pressed a kiss to Bill's forehead. "I'm here now." Tom whispered, eyes unvoluntarily falling shut again, followed by a yawn. The twin's settled, and fell asleep once again.

 

 

Jorg, along with Bushido, Chakuza, and Bizzy Montana, sat around a small round wooden table in the basement of the studio Jorg owned. The group was having their monthly group meeting. They discussed everything from funds to new members and everything in between. Currently, they were on the topic of one of Bushido's long time customer's. "What do you think we should do, Bushido?" Jorg asked. Not an unreasonable man, Jorg often asked and included his guys in the desicion making, especially when it came to their customers. There was always the time when they would have to pop one off, and get rid of the body, but they often had another offer for their female customer's. Bushido sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. "She's already expressed her willingness to get on her knee's. It should be an easy choice for her. Work for us, pay us back, in the mean time she can have the drugs, as long as he pays us back."

"You know that's an evil cycle." Jorg started, "Most of the women here were in the same boat, and will never leave because the drugs are here."

"It's their choice, right?" Bushido said.

"Fine, Next time Sandi call's you, you give her the ultimatum, work for us or no drugs it's her choice." Jorg said. "Next order of business. Everyone know's that my son has been showing an eagerness for this business, and recently I've had Bushdio take him out and show him the ropes. Bushido expressed his feelings to me, but I'd like you to here from him yourself." Jorg said, holding his hand out to Bushido, as if handing the floor over to him. 

"Yes, I brought Tom out with me. We made three rounds that night. He did well, but like a lot of the newer member's, he is young, he is still a child, and isn't used to the street life. With a little more exposure and work he should have no problem fitting in."

"All in favor of allowing Tom into the family?" Jorg asked, raising his hand. Bushido was the second to raise his hand, then Chakuza. Bizzy Montana never did, and he caught Jorg's curious eye. "Montana." Jorg called out. 

"He's just a kid. He's in it for the music, not this. It should be his choice."

"Even so, it's three to one. Tom is part of the family, Shido, you will take him under your wing."

"Will do boss."

"Cha, go get Tom, bring him in." Jorg ordered. Chakuza quickly got to his feet and scrambled out the door only to return minutes later with Tom behind him. "Tom, Come in." Jorg said, standing up. He had looked so tall and intimidating, yet he looked incredibly proud, the way a father would smile proudly and cheer as his son hit a home run, or got the basketball in the basket during the last few seconds of a game for the win. "What is this?" Tom asked, and he felt his father's hands on his shoulder's, "Welcome to the Family, son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom's official now. Wonder how Bill is going to feel about this :/


	3. Tom's Welcoming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's party is all fun until the drugs kick in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all Here's a new chapter, hope you enjoy it!! Also already started on the next chapter and it's going to get.... well, I'm not going to finish that, you have to wait and see what's going to happen XD

That night was filled with heavy partying and drinking and of course, drugs. Tom's head was spinning. He was drunk, and high, and incredibly happy due to the drugs and alcohol running through his system. He also had two girl's on each side of him. Tom was so gone, he didn't realize that these were grown women and he could have easily have been their son. No, he wasn't thing about that, how could he with the drugs and drink running through his veins and the girls touching him and kissing him, turning him on. One of the girl's wiggling out of being practically in Tom's lap and onto her knee's. She ran her long manicured red nails up and down Tom's teenage thigh's, stopping at his belt buckle. Tom's pant's loose and baggy even with the belt, and the nameless woman didn't have to work hard to get Tom's jean's down enough to pull his already rock hard cock from the confines of his boxers. She lowered her lips to the tip of his leaking cock, and took him into her mouth in one swallow. 

Tom tensed, his young body quivering, although he and Bill had had sex, and loved to get blow jobs from his twin, they were still young, and still didn't have the type of experience these women obviously had. Her mouth on him felt amazing, hot and tight and he let his head roll back. It didn't last long though, he heard a familiar voice breaking everything up. "Get up Kylie, you too Krystal." Tom looked up from his dazed place on the bench with the women. "You are to keep the adult guests entertained. He's just a kid." Tom looked up and through his haze he could make out Bizzy standing there, arm's folded across his broad chest. He looked fierce, angry almost, and he quickly shoo'd the women away then turned to walk away. "Hey man." Tom said, stumbling to his feet, and catching Bizzy's arm. "They weren't doing anything." Tom slurred. "No, and I'm sure you were enjoying it, but it's not right. Don't do something just because it's being pushed on you. You're father was wrong to bring you into BSG, you are too young." Bizzy said, but none of the words reached Tom's ears. His head was spinning and his stomach clenched, he felt bile rise in his throat and he threw an arm over his stomach. "I feel sick." Bizzy sighed, and rolled his eyes, "C'mon, let's go find Shido." Bizzy said, wrapping an arm around a very intoxicated Tom. 

When they finally found Bushido he was sitting in a corner, two women all over him, both wearing the signature short red dresses and black heels that was required of the Berlin Street Gang women to wear. One of the girl's was dragging her long red nails along his chest, and kissing his neck, the other was practically humping his thigh. "Shido, I think you forgot something." Bizzy said, pushing Tom forward. Bushido laughed, at the stumbling drunk teen. "Sit down kid." Bushido said with a light hearted laugh. Tom did as he was told, plopping himself down on the bench next to Bushido and the girls. He went with such force his dreads flew over his shoulder's and he was forced to move them back behind them again. Bizzy watched with disgust, shaking his head as he turned and left. 

Tom slouched back on the bench, his head resting on the back of it. His eyes slipped shut, and just a second later he felt someone curl up to his side. "You don't look like your having any fun, baby." When Tom opened his eyes he noticed the girl that was practicing sitting in Bushido's lap, was now next to him. Her manicured red nail's lightly playing on his chest and abdomen. His eyes sparkled a moment. He couldn't think through the haze of the alcohol and the drugs running through his system, all he knew was he was horny and he wanted to fuck. The woman's hand strayed a little lower to the crotch of Tom's very baggy jean's. "Hold on ladies, I think Tom here needs a little pick me up." Bushido said, pulling out another little baggy full of white powder. 

Tom watched as Bushido sat closer to the table in front of them, and poured the white powder substance onto the table, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card, and sorted the substance into several long lines. "Ladies first." Bushido said, pulling out a single dollar, and handing it to one of the women. She rolled it up and put it to her nose, then lowered her head, and snorted the line. When she sat back up she took another breath of air through her nose and wiped her nose, and sat back and giggled. Bushido followed suit, followed by the woman that was all over Tom. "Come one kid, you seriously need to snap out of your funk, this will make you feel better." Bushido said, instructing Tom to snort whatever was laid out on the table. "What is it?" Tom asked, and that earned him an eye roll from Bushido, and giggling from the women. "Why do you always ask what it is? Just snort it." Then Bushido turned to the woman beside him, and pushed her down between his legs. "Get to it baby." The girl that had been with Tom leaned in to him, he could feel her plump red lips on his ear and he shivered, "It's Coke. It makes you feel..." She stopped to take in a breath of air, "alive." She finished. She handed him the rolled up dollar, and guided him to the table. He could feel not only her eyes on him, but Bushido's too. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head, and without further thinking, inhaled the Cocaine. He sat back, and wiped his nose, and within seconds he was feeling the effect's of the drug coarsing through his veins. He was no longer tired, but wide awake, and just a little dizzy. The woman giggled, and pressed her lips to his, and it took a second to respond, but as soon as he did, he felt his dick stir in his pants. Her palm went to his dick, and she broke the kiss, giggling again, she fell to her knee's between his legs, "Now you're getting it." She said, as she unbuttoned the button on Tom's jean's. His jean's were low enough on his hips that she didn't have to fight them further down, She simply pulled him through the front of his boxer's and took him into her mouth, moaning as she took him down. He felt himself hit the back of her throat and her eyes squeezed shut. His hips jerked up involuntarily, then, as if his brain took a mind of it's own, he became suddenly paranoid. He was outside, and his father was here. What if he saw what he was doing? What about Bill? He felt as though everyone was watching him, and his stomach dropped. Despite how good he was feeling, his nerves got them best of him, and he pushed the girl off of him, pulled his pants up and took off through the crowd of people.

Tom ran, eyes darting from left to right and left again, watching everyone around him. His body felt hot and tingly, and he felt dizzy and a little sick, and the only thing he wanted in that moment was to get the hell out of there. He looked around, searching for a familiar face, and sighed, relieved, when he found Chakuza and Bizzy talking to each other. Tom slipped in the booth they were sitting in, his leg's jiggled under the table, and he fidgeted in his seat, eyes continuously darting around. "Hey, look. I need to get out of here. Can one of you take me home?" Tom asked in a very hushed tone. "Fuck dude, you are so blown right now." Chakuza said. "What did you take?" Bizzy asked next. "Bushido gave me Coke and some other stuff." 

"Fuck, on top of all the alochol. I told him to watch you, not fuck you up." Bizzy said with a sigh and a shake of his head. "C'mon, I'll take you home." Bizzy said standing up, and he was surprised when Chakuza offered to go with him. "No, it's best you stay here. I'll take him. I'll be back soon." The two gangster's hugged, and Bizzy put his arm around Tom and guided him from the party. They were just about to exit into the parking lot when Bushido's voice stopped them. "Hey. Where are you taking him?"

"He want's to go home, so, I'm taking him home." Bizzy said. 

"He's not your's to watch over." Bushido said in a calm voice.

"That's right, he isn't, but here he is, because someone want's to get their rocks off and can't be bothered to look out for a kid."

"You should leave your baby mama problems at the door and remember who you're talking to." Bushido said, as he pulled Tom over to him, and walking past Bizzy, brushing shoulder's as he went. "I'll take you home kid, and don't pull another stunt like that again."

When they got to Tom's house, he was still feeling the effect's of the drug in his system. He first noticed Bill sitting outside on their porch swing, with the porch light on. He was in his pajama's with his legs bent, and using them as a writing station. Tom knew he was scribbling in one of his journals, and his stomach sank. His brain told him that Bill knew exactly what was going on and what he had done. Suddenly he didn't want to face his twin right now, and being back at the party might not be such a bad idea. "On second thought, maybe we should go back." Tom said, as he attempted to re-strap himself in his seat. "Who is that?" Bushido asked, staring at Tom's twin. "That's Bill, my twin." Bushido licked his lips, and Tom could see a smile growing, "Well Tommy boy, I think you should introduce me to your twin. Don't be rude, c'mon." Bushido said, pulling Tom out of the car.  
Tom tried to argue and pull away, but Bushido was a lot bigger and a lot stronger than the teen was. With no time at all, Tom was being hauled up the porch stairs and in front of Bill.

"Tomi? What are you doing? Who is this?" Bill asked, scrambling to his feet.

"Ah, Hi Bill. Um, this is Bushido. Bushido this is my twin brother, Bill."

"Nice to meet you Bill." Bushido said, holding out his hand. Bill hesitantly took it, and gasped at Bushido's strong grip. "I'm watching your brother until he get's the gang of things. He's our newest member to the Berlin Streets, ya know." Bill's eyes darted from Bushido down to his twin, "Is that so?" Bill asked, narrowing his eyes and his brother. "Yeah, it just happened. I was going to tell you." Tom said. "Forgive him Bill, he was enjoying his welcome to the family party. Though he needs some work on his manner's. I think you gave the girl a black eye." Bushido said with a laugh. "What girl?" Bill asked, this time his stance was fierce. Arm's were folded over his chest, one hip cocked out to the side as he eyed his twin expectantly. Tom stuttered over his words. "Um, i it w was no one. Nothing happened, okay, chill out Bill." Bushido laughed, "Nothing happened? Dude, she was sucking you off and you just pushed her." Bushido threw his head back in laughter again. This time, Tom wasn't imagining it, Bill really was glaring at him. "You should probably go. I've got a bunch of homework to get caught up on and...." Bushido cut him off, "You are a buzz kill. Is he always like this?" Bushido asked Bill. "I wouldn't know, my twin seems to have drifted. I don't know who this is." Bill said, and turned on his heel and went into the house, slamming the door behind him. Tom and Bushido looked on. "Damn, he is a diva. I'd like to get a piece of that." Bushido said, nudging Tom, and that's when Tom lost it. "Fuck you, Shido. You can't talk about him like that. Stay away from him." Tom said, shoving Bushido back, before racing into the house after his twin.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arguing with his twin, Tom confesses to Bill how he really feel's about being in the gang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER CONTAIN'S TWINCEST. If you don't like it don't read it. For the rest of you enjoy :p

Tom ran into the house, leaving Bushido outside, but he didn't care. He knew his father was out at the party and wouldn't be home for several more hours, and their mother was out with friends for the night. The house was empty, and Tom couldn't have been happier and more disappointed at the same time. Disappointed because he knew he and Bill could be doing other things than fighting, Happy because they were alone, together. "Bill!" Tom called out, running up the stairs two at a time, and almost falling several times due to his baggy jeans. "Bill!" Tom called out again as he came to the closed bedroom door he shared with his twin. He reached out to grasp the door knob, and when it wouldn't turn he knocked lightly. "Billy please open the door." Tom waited and listened and finally heard Bill's light foot steps come across the room, then the door was being flung open and Tom looked up. "Hi." He said with a sheepish smile. "Don't 'hi' me. You join Dad's gang, and you start drinking and getting high and sleeping with girls?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted too." Tom said, reaching out for Bill's hands, which he held. "You have no idea what Dad does and what could happen do you? This is serious, and I didn't do this by choice, okay. I like the music, I wanted to do something in the music business, but I guess Dad had other plans. The woman meant nothing, okay, nothing. That's why I pushed her off of me, I wanted you. I always and only want you." Tom watched his twin's face soften, and then he was stepping forward and wrapping his long skinny arm's around Tom's neck. Tom sighed of relief and cuddled his twin back. Tom couldn't help pressing his hips against Bill's going. Bill pulled away and raised a curious brow at Tom, who stood there smirking. "You gonna fix my problem or am I going to have to go find that girl?" Tom smirked, tonging his lip ring in the process. "Hmm, Guess that leaves me no choice but to fix this." Bill said, pressing the palm of his hand to Tom's groin. 

Bill lowered himself to the floor on his knee's, as he did this, Tom took quick action of peeling his long baggy shirt off, and tossing it. He looked down at his twin, licking his lips as Bill peeled his baggy jean's down his thighs. Tom stepped out of them, and kicked them to the side, boxers included. Bill looked up at his twin, and noticed for the first time that night that his pupil's were blown, and he knew that whatever drug he had taken was still in his system. There was a sudden surge of sadness and worry that shot through him. They had always been so close, but in that moment, Tom seemed to be falling away from him. Tom was doing and experiencing all these things that adults do, and he was left home alone to... to do what? Catch up on homework? Wait until Tom finally showed up. What would happen once Tom got used to the gangster life style? Would he lose his twin completely to the drugs and alcohol and let's not even forget about the women. He knew there were women there and they weren't just there to look pretty, they were there for sex. He would be stupid to think that his twin wouldn't be interested, just because Bill was gay didn't make his twin gay, in fact, Tom had commented countless times about women. How good they looked, how he'd like to fuck one just to see what it felt like, and so on and so on. Tom promised him that it wouldn't ever happen because he was with Bill, and he loved him, so there was nothing to worry about. Bill satisfied Tom, and Tom satisfied Bill, but recently Bill had to wonder what else happened that Bill didn't know about. 

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he let himself be guided by Tom's hand, and opened him mouth around his twin's hard swollen member. He looked up once more, as he swallowed his twin down, and started bobbing his head. Bill squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to let the pain and reality of the situation get to him, but it was too late. Bill pulled away, "Was that woman better than me Tomi? Did she lick you like this? Just like you like it?" Bill asked and then licked a stripe on the underside of Tom's dick from base to tip, then letting the ball of his tongue stud circle around the head and dip into the tiny slit of Tom's penis. Tom moaned and bucked his hips, "Did she?" Bill asked again. "No. You're so much better than her, Bibi." 

Bill stood up, and pushed Tom across the room, until he reached the bed, and again Bill gave him a shove so he fell back onto the bed. Bill got back on his knee's, and settled between Tom's legs, nuzzling Tom's cock against his cheek. "You know I can smell her cheap perfume on you. I can smell her here too." 

"Bill." Tom groaned, feeling his cheek's redden, and his dick stir from Bill's dirty talk. "What? What do you want? You want your cock in my mouth Tomi? Am I good just like your whores?" Tom frowned down at his twin, his brain couldn't keep up, not with the buzz of the drugs and alcohol and the need to come weighing so heavily on him. "That's enough!" Tom growled, pulling his twin up and tossing him, like a rag doll, onto the bed. Tom straddled him, tearing away at his pajama's, a few button's had popped of his button up flannel shirt and bounced from the bed onto the floor, where they spun on their sides until they fell, forgotten. "Tomi!" Bill gasped. "Don't 'Tomi' Me, Bibi, I've had enough of your mouth. Tom growled. Tom moved so he was practically sitting on Bill's chest. Bill's arm's pinned under Tom's legs so he couldn't move. Then Tom forced Bill's mouth open and thrust himself into his twin's hot open mouth. "Yeah, suck me, Bibi. Fuck! You're mouth is so hot for me, baby." Tom moaned, thrusting into his twin's mouth, and hitting the back of his throat over and over. Bill struggled beneath him, his eyes were tearing up, and he was gagging now. Tom had never been this rough with him, and he hopped that he would stop, but he didn't. Tom kept going, until he felt his climax hitting him, his back stiffened and he thrust once more, pushing himself so far into Bill's mouth that he was nearly suffocating Bill. His throat was blocked by Tom's thick pulsing cock, and he couldn't breath through his nose as it was pressing firmly against Tom's lower abdomen. He struggled beneath his twin, gagging and sputtering around Tom's cock as he came in his mouth. Panting and breathless, and still hard as a rock, Tom pulled out of his twin's red mouth and flipped him into his belly. 

Bill was still trying to catch his breath when Tom pulled him up onto his knee's so his ass was up and his head was still down on the mattress, mouth still half full of Tom's cum. Tom positioned himself behind Bill, and took a handful of his ass, massaging and spreading his cheeks apart. Bill moaned, most of the cum spilled from his lips and the remainder of it still in his mouth he had swallowed. "Feel's good, Billy?" Tom asked, lowering his head. "Ngh." Bill gasped. Tom flicked his tongue over the red rose colored pucker of his quivering hole. Bill scrambled for the sheet's, and he was panting into them. Tom swirled his tongue in a circular motion, then was firmly pushing his tongue into his twin. Bill moaned and tried to squirm away, but Tom's grip on his hips kept him in place. "Mmm, Bibi, you taste so good." Tom spit on Bill's hole, then, taking his right middle finger rubbed in circles and pressing his finger into the muscle. Bill shuddered, and pushed his hips back against his twin's finger. "Oh!" Bill moaned. Bill tensed just slightly as he felt Tom's second finger slip inside his tight body. "C'mon Bibi, Fuck yourself on my finger's." Tom growled out, smacking Bill's taut ass with his other hand. Tom moaned out looking down and seeing his own red hand print covering one side of his twin's ass. Bill whimpered and thrust back against Tom's finger's, at the same time Tom pushed his hand forward. The two of them rocking together. "Tomi, oh, please, I want you. I can't... I want..." Bill gasped out, his body strung out on pleasure, just as Tom's was on the drugs and alcohol. "I know what you want." Tom said removing his finger's from his twin's body.

One good thing about his twin was that he always kept lotion's and baby oil next to his bed, and it wasn't used for anything sexual, he had to moisturize and right now the baby oil came in perfectly handy. Tom popped the cap, and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto his hand, and massaged it onto himself. Then he crowded behind his twin, Bill looking over his shoulder and biting his plump lower lip, swollen from Tom fucking his mouth, and with one long thrust, Tom was inside him. Bill screamed out, his arm's gave way and he was on his face eating sheet, ass still in the air, but only because Tom held him in place. Tom fucked into his twin almost instantly, not giving Bill any time to adjust to the size difference between his finger's and his dick. "Tom, Tom, please... it's too much. Slow down." Bill cried out, but Tom couldn't hear his plea's over his own buzzing mind. His body was on fire and he needed the release. "You're gonna take it. You think I'd go and fuck around on you? I wouldn't ever do that. I love you, Bill, I wouldn't do that to you." Tom cried out, and stopped his movements. He pulled out of his twin, and sat back, crying into his hands. Bill was slow to move, but eventually turned so he was hugging Tom to him. "It's okay, Tomi. I'm sorry. I was stupid for thinking that. I know you wouldn't, and I love you too." Bill said, kissing Tom's tear stained cheeks. "I don't want to do this, Bill. I don't want to be in this gang."  
"I know you don't, but Dad picked you, and right now you don't have a choice." Bill said, sweeping Tom's dreads back and wiping his tear's away. "C'mon, don't think about it right now." Bill said, laying back on the bed, and pulling his twin on top of him. "Finish what you started." Bill whispered, hooking his legs around Tom. Tom nodded, and thrust back into his twin, this time gently, and Bill moaned in pleasure instead of pain. "Yes Tomi, yes!" Bill moaned. Tom hovered over him, peppering kisses all over his neck and chest. His thrusts were long and slow, and Bill arched his back, wiggling his hips for more friction. Bill's legs wrapping tightly around Tom, forcing his twin on top of him. They were pressed together completely now, and Bill moaned out against Tom's ear. "Please Tomi, don't stop." Bill's breath caught on Tom's skin, and he shivered on top of him. When Tom looked down at his twin, his eyes were glazed over and half lidded. He looked so sexy and Tom felt a jolt of pleasure sweep through his abdomen. At that, Tom pulled out just slight before rocking his hips back against his twin, fucking into him slow but firm. Bill's arm's wound around Tom's neck and pulled him down. Their lips met in a sloppy love filled kiss, tongues battling it out, as Tom's thrusts got harder and sloppier. Bill's toes were starting to curl up, and he felt it in the pit of his stomach. The pleasure Tom gave him was ravaging his body, and he shuddered below him, breathing heavily, his eyes squeezed shut, and yelled out his twin's name, arching his back as he came all over his and Tom's stomach. His body went limp, and he kept his eyes closed, breathing heavy as Tom came to completion seconds later. They stayed connected for a short time, seconds and minutes didn't make a difference. 

By the end of their love making Tom had fallen on top of his twin, resting his head on Bill's chest. He pressed a kiss to his neck, and rolled off of Bill, and onto his side. Tom stared at his twin, who stayed laid out on his back, head tilted back, eyes closed, as if still relishing the moment. Tom was in awe at the very site of his twin, and he couldn't help but reach out and touch him, his finger's dancing over his rib cage. "You're beautiful, you know?" Tom complimented. Bill smiled, and turned his head to face his twin. "If I am, so are you, we are identical." Bill smirked. "I guess you're right." Tom said, a smirk on his face as well, and he tucked his heads behind his head, gloating. Bill laughed, and smacked his brother, but instantly curled into his twin. "I'm sorry I acted like that earlier, and I love you." Bill said, his fingers drawing different pattern's on Tom's chest. "It's okay. I didn't help either, and I love you too."


	5. Lost and Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has some bad news for Bill that could rip them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to update every few days or so. Some chapters take longer to write. Not sure if I'm going to be able to update later this week, but I'm going to try really hard to get something up for you guys. Hope everyone enjoys the update :)

There were always rules in the twins lives. They had to be careful about how they acted around each other, it was never easy. Even a simple hug could raise question's, and so their father had placed several strict rules for the twin's. How they had got away with being lover's under the same roof was a mystery to them. 

The one place they didn't have to look over their shoulder's and be somewhat normal, however they were still very guarded, was at school. From across the hallway Bill glanced at his twin, who was glancing back. There was a sparkle in their eyes, one that they only knew the meaning of. Bill started toward's his twin, his basic need to just be close to his twin had kicked in, but his friends had other plans. 

Georg and Gustav were Bill's only friends, and they all shared a friendship with both of the twin's. Georg tended to be closer to Tom, and Gustav to Bill, but they all hung out and they all had fun. 

Georg was the oldest in the group of friends, but only by one year. He was the goofiest and clumsiest of the group. He picked up girl's easily, and that was one reason Tom took a liking to him, because it gave him an alibi to be with Bill. If everyone saw him with a girl on his arm, no one would ask questions.

Gustav was more serious, and the youngest. He had set out goal's for himself and he wanted to reach them. He was almost always seen with his nose in a book, and with his thick black rimmed glasses, he looked geeky. He was closed off to a lot of people, it just so happened that Bill and been paired up with Gustav in a science class for a week long project. The two hung out at each other's houses and became quick friends. 

Lately it had only been Georg and Gustav hanging out with Bill. Tom was out of the picture. Any text's or phone call's made to his phone went unanswered, unless it was Bill. Georg had taken more notice to Tom's sudden distance, because he was with him more, and it was starting to hurt. "Hey Billy!" Georg and Gustav greeted, slugging their arm's around Bill's neck and waist. "Hey, Guys." Bill answered back, looking in the direction that he had last seen Tom. His eyes darted from left to right, but Tom had disappeared from his view and he felt his shoulder's slump. "We need to talk Bill. Something's going on with Tom, and it's starting to really worry us." Georg said, eyes adverted to his feet as he shuffled alongside of Bill and Gustav. Bill was at a loss for words. They hadn't yet figured out what to tell their friends, because the more they knew the more trouble it could bring them. Bill was already in danger because he was Tom's twin, so Bill came up with the only lie he could think of. "You know how Tom is. He probably is too busy chasing some girl's tail. Once he's over her he'll be back." Bill assured his friends. There was a pang of guilt that washed over him because he knew he was lying, even to himself. He had feared that Tom would distance himself, not only from his friends, but from Bill as well. 

The very thought of loosing his twin to his father's gang caused him physical pain. He knew that their dad had reason's why he had chosen Tom, and not Bill. Tom was the oldest and strongest. He loved the business, well, at least one side of the business. Now Tom would learn the rest of it, the dangerous side of it. 

"I got to go, guys, I'm going to be late for class." Gustav said, checking his watch, "You should too." Georg nodded, and Georg and Bill turned, waving at Gustav. "Let's meet up later." Gustav said, "At the cafe." Everyone was in agreement, before they all went their separate ways. " Bill walked slowly down the crowded hallways. Teenager's were gathered in groups and spread out through the hall's. The hallway echoed with the sounds of laughter and talking, and then the school bell ringing, almost instantly the hall's had cleared out leaving Bill completely alone. That was when his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out and looked at the screen. NEW TEXT: TOM. Bill put in the code to his phone and clicked on the text. 

From: Tom  
Upstairs bathroom. Now.

Bill felt his stomach drop as he read the text. Before he could even comprehend what Tom had meant, his leg's were taking off in a full out run through the school, up the stair's and through the hallway. The upper half of the school was used for storage at one end, at the other end was the library, science lab and computer room. There was two set's of bathroom's, two at one end and two at the other end. The two that were located at the end where the storage room's were located went unused. They were the bathroom's everyone went to if they wanted to skip class, get high, or have sex. There was no camera's in that area, and so it was easy to get away with. Bill found himself at the large solid blue door that opened up to the men's room. Bill rushed in, and was instantly grabbed and pulled into the room. He heard a click of the lock, and his breathing hitched. "Tom!" Bill gasped out, as Tom pushed him up against the door he had just locked. "What is..." Bill started, but was cut off by Tom's lips pressing forcefully against his. It was so intense, then added with the weight of his twin practically crushing his small frame, it was too much for Bill to bare. "Om." Bill mumbled into Tom's mouth, trying to get Tom's attention. "Om" He said again, and this time Bill pressed the palm of his hand against Tom's shoulder, pushing him off. "Tom." Bill said again, breathing heavily, then looked up for the first time to see the tear stained face of his twin. "Tomi. What's wrong? What happened?" 

"I have to leave." Tom said, tear's falling down his cheeks. "What do you mean? Leave where?" Bill asked, his hands trembling. "Dad is sending Bushido somewhere, he said I have to go too. He said that I have to learn to be my own man, and that the time separated between us would help me become what I was meant to be." The twin's stood against each other, staring at each other, speechless, as if letting Tom's words sink in. Bill instantly started shaking his head, tear's filled his eyes. "No, no, Tom, no. You can't." Bill cried. "Shh, I don't have much time. Bushido's waiting outside, he knows I'm here, and he won't hesitate a minute to come in and look for me." This time Bill gasped out a desperate cry, and threw his arm's around his twin. "I can't be without you." Tom instantly wrapped his arm's around his twin, and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin of his neck. Bill shivered, and pressed his body closer to his twin. "Please don't go." Bill whispered, hiccuping between his words. "I don't have a choice, Billy. My time is limited, I just wanted to see you before I left." Bill instantly went for the button on Tom's baggy jean's, and as if reading Bill's mind, Tom pulled his hands away, "We don't have time for that." As Tom spoke his phone was going off, "Shit!" Tom growled, picking up his phone, he typed in a quick message and sent it. "That's Bushido. I have to go or he'll come in here looking for me." Bill cried out again, "Please." Bill said with a shake of his head. He had never felt so much pain and so lost before in his life, and it was heartbreaking for both of the twins. "I love you so much, Bill. I'm going to do whatever it takes to come back to you, okay?" Tom said, cupping Bill's face in his hands, "As soon as I know where I'm at I'll text you. I love you." Tom said again, pressing his lips to Bill's, this time it was slow and sweet, but too fast, and before Bill knew it Tom was out of his arm's and out the door in a matter of seconds, leaving Bill all alone, lost and confused.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georg and Gustav come to Bill's rescue, or so they think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little violence in this chapter. There will be more to come in the next chapter.

Frozen in place, Bill stood right where Tom had left him. He waited, hoping it was some cruel joke. Thinking Tom would turn around and come right back through the door laughing and pointing at his heartbroken twin, but it didn't happen. 

Instead of leaving, Bill slid down the door, knee's folded to his chest, and he cried. His worst fear had come true and he wasn't sure how to cope without Tom next to him. So many thoughts and feelings ran through him. The main one being, 'How could their father do something like this to them?' He wanted to run to the studio where he knew his dad would be and yell in his face; accuse him of hurting him and Tom. He would have done it, had it not been for the incredibly pain he had felt in his heart. He threw his head back and screamed until his lungs burned and there was no air left in them. Feeling light headed and dizzy from his fit, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let himself be carried away to another dimension. 

XXXX

Tom had been so angry when he left his twin. The image of the pain in Bill's face was too much and the need to turn around and hold him and tell him everything would be okay, that it would work out was so great. He couldn't go back though, only because he didn't know if it would be okay, and he didn't have a choice. If Tom didn't go to Bushido, Bushido would come into the school and find Tom. He wanted to keep Bill separate from this life he was forced into, which was hard enough. 

The fact that it was going to be either he or Bill in this gang kept him grounded. He was glad it was him and not his twin. Bill was strong, but not as strong as Tom was. Bill was tender, caring and loving and fragile. Tom had told Bill repeatedly that he should have been born a girl, because he had so many qualities that only the female sex had. Bill wouldn't have made it past the first day, and knowing that, he knew the next few day's were going to be hell for his twin. He picked up his phone and skimmed through his contact's until he found Georg and Gustav. He sent a text to both of his friends, saying: Bill needs you guys. Up stair's bathroom of the school. Make sure he's okay and watch out for him for me.  
Taking a deep breath he pushed the send button, and sank down in his chair. "Cheer up, kid, as soon as we get to where were going you'll be having a lot more fun." Bushido said, jerking Tom out of his fog. "I doubt it." Tom said. "Your gonna have to suck it up. This is your chance to show your father that you are one of us. If you don't do this, do you have any idea what will happen to you?" Bushido asked. "Here." Bushido said after pulling something out of his pocket, "Something to help you relax." Tom looked at the drug filled bag and looked at Bushido. With a sigh Tom leaned over and took the bag, there was a book in the back seat that Tom had spotted and grabbed for it. By now he knew what to do, unlike the first few times where Bushido helped him and talked him through the process. As soon as he snorted the powdery substance he felt better. The drug hit his system like a freight train and he welcomed the little vacation he got. He blocked the world out and let his mind wander, his eyes slipped closed and he welcomed the darkness that consumed him. 

XXX

Georg and Gustav were done with class and had already started to exit the school for home when both of their phones sounded simultaneously. They both pulled their phones from their pocket's and read the text sent from Tom. Their eyes grew wide and they stared at each other. "Let's go!" Gustav said, jogging back into the school. 

They knew exactly where Bill was, the bathroom that no one used. Georg and Gustav raced up the half empty stair well and looked around before rushing towards the bathroom. Thankfully, no one had seen them or stopped them to ask any questions, and they made to the bathroom with no conflict. Gustav stopped just outside the door, unsure if he should knock first or just go in. Pondering a moment, he decided that knocking would be best. Making a fist, Gustav knocked twice, "Bill, it's Gustav and Georg. We're coming in." He waited another second for an answer, and when he didn't get one he opened the door and went inside. What he found inside broke his heart. Bill was curled up on the floor, his face stained with tear's and running mascara. "Jesus!" Georg gasped, looking at his broken friend curled up and sobbing on the bathroom floor. Gustav didn't say anything, only went over to Bill and wrapped him in a hug. The gesture made Bill gasp out in pain and more tear's and he openly wept into his friends shoulder. "H HE... He's g gone! T They t took him away f from m me." Bill stuttered. "Who are you talking about?" Gustav asked, wiping the tear's from Bill's face. "T Tom. They t took him."   
"Who took him, where?" Gustav asked, needing answer's. "Jorg run's the Berlin Street Gang. Tom was his newest recruit." Bill started, his eyes filling with more tear's upon saying his twin's name. "Bushido took him away. Jorg said it would be the best thing. He said we needed to be separated. I don't know when or if I'll see him again. Jorg has plan's for Tom, big plans that don't include me." The news hit Georg and Gustav like a ton of bricks, so much so that Georg stumbled backwards and had to grip the lip of the sink for support. Gustav, being the mentally strongest, helped Bill to his feet. "C'mon, let's get you home. We'll figure this all out, but first let's get you cleaned up." Gustav said, helping Bill to his feet. Georg wet some paper towels and handed the damp paper clothes to his friend. Gustav wiped at Bill's tear stained cheeks, doing his best to wipe away the running make up. It didn't look the best, but the stuff stained, and he did his best to get most of it off. Once he was done, Gustav help Bill up, wrapping an arm around Bill's waist on the left, and Georg at the right. The three of them together walked out of the school and to Gustav's car. Bill sat in the back seat where he curled up and fell asleep.

Ten minutes later Georg was shaking Bill awake. Bill sat up slowly and looked around, quietly he let Georg help him out of the car. He spotted Gustav talking to Simone, worry evident on her face, but he couldn't help the anger boiling inside of him at the sight of Jorg beside her. He stumbled out of the car, pushing past Georg and running up to his father. "YOU!" Bill screamed, "You took him away from me! You sent him away! He doesn't want this. He didn't want any of this and you made him go! You made him..." Bill was screaming, and didn't even notice Jorg pushing past his wife, and walking up to him. He didn't notice it, because all he was seeing was red, and it wasn't until he felt the sharp sting of pain across his face that he realized his father was right in front of him. "Shut the hell up and get your ass in the house." Jorg growled, before turning to look at Georg and Gustav, "Thank you boys, for bringing my son home, now leave my house, Bill will not be able to hang out anytime soon." Jorg said, before turning towards his house. "I told you to get inside." Jorg yelled at Bill who was still standing there holding his reddened cheek. Jorg brought his hand back up, smacking his son again, this time Bill moved, but not willingly. Bill stumbled with the force of the hit, and almost fell to his hands and knee's. Catching himself, he scrambled towards the house, and made a bee line for his bedroom. 

Back outside Georg and Gustav stood frozen, looking towards the house which Bill and Jorg had quickly disappeared into. Simone stood on the porch looking nervous, she shifted from foot to foot. "Thank you boys, for bringing my son home." Simone said, rubbing her hands together, then turned to leave. "Mrs. Kaulitz, wait." Georg said, rushing up to the beautiful middle aged woman, it wasn't until Georg got up to her that he could see the exhaustion in her face, and a slight faded bruise under her left eye. "Is Bill going to be okay?" Georg asked. Simone smiled in his direction. "He'll be fine. He has to be. Thank you, now you better get home. You're parents are probably worried." Simone said, and she turned to leave without anymore questions.


	7. Hamburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!!

The following week had gone by in a complete blur for Tom. He had been whined and dined on Bushido's dime and he couldn't remember much of it if he tried. There had been parties and lots of alcohol and girls, more girls then any man could possibly want. The subject of drugs was a whole other game, those were something that Tom now had in his back pocket, literally. He was starting to really love the feeling the high gave him and he didn't have to be told to take those, the women on the other hand was a different story. 

At first Tom wanted nothing to do with the women Bushido forced upon him. His thought's always drifted back to his twin, and he felt a hallow longing in the pit of his stomach. It had been on the third day during a party that he thought he had found the female version of his twin. In his mind, swirling with drugs and alcohol, he had truly seen Bill in this girl. Kara was almost as tall as him, with long black dyed hair and brown eyes, she had a tongue stud and that's what got him. He had instantly taken her to bed, and fucked her until he couldn't get it up anymore, willing the memory and thoughts of his twin away, he forced himself to only see Kara. 

"Tom." Bushido called out over the loud thumping of the club music, "See those two guys right there?" Bushido asked, pointing out two guys. They were both decked out in leather, and Tom didn't need to look twice to know they were both in some sort of motorcycle gang, he had been around them plenty of times before. "Yeah." Tom answered, eyeing up the two guys Bushido had pointed out. "This is your first assignment, you have to see this through and don't let your feelings get in the way. This is part of your job now."  
"Okay, what do I have to do?" Tom asked, chugging down the last of the beer he had. Kara was attached to his side, french tipped nail's playing on the skin of his neck and twisting her fingers into Tom's blond dreads.   
"They want Kara for the night, and since you only have one girl you tried out, she's the only one you can sell." Bushido said, "I told you, don't let your feelings get in the way."  
"But.. I thought... I ...."  
"You thought she was yours, and she is. You can't sell the product if you don't know the features can you? Now go take Kara over there and introduce her, sell her, and make some fucking money." Bushido said in a firm tone. 

Tom stood up, hands shaking, he looked around nervously, his stomach twisting with disgust. Kara followed behind Tom two steps behind. When Tom tried to reach back and take hold of her hand and pull her up so she would walk beside him, she pulled back, her head cast down until they reached the two men. "I heard you were interested." Tom said right away, trying to hide the anger and pain in his voice. "How much?" One of them asked. He wasn't much taller than Tom, but they had a lot more muscle and a beer belly. Their arm's were covered in old tattoo's that Tom didn't even try to decipher. He did notice that the other man had slightly graying hair in his long beard and the thought of Kara being with either one of them made him sick. "A thousand each." Tom answered. "She better be worth it." The older man said. "She is." Tom said through gritted teeth, "No bruises or marks on her, don't be rough with her either, or I'll charge you another five each." Both men paid up, and as soon as the money exchanged hands Kara bounced up to them, giddy and looking happy. She was acting the same way she acted with Tom the first time. She acted as if she was so into them, and they were the best thing in the world. She walked between the men giggling and flaunting herself, and Tom had to wonder if it was all an act or if it was real. 

The rest of the night Tom spent in a drunken blur. He missed his twin, he worried about Kara and all he wanted was to at least just hear Bill's voice, but he couldn't even do that. As soon as they arrived in Hamburg, Bushido had taken Tom's phone and used it as an incentive tool instead. Bushido had given Tom task's to do meanwhile waving Tom's phone in his face. "If you do this and do it well, I'll give you your phone back." Like a fool, Tom did every thing Bushido asked of him, each time he was rewarded the same way. A pat on the back and Bushido telling him he did a good job, but no phone. He had had enough of it, and in his drunken stupor he was more than ready to put up a fight. 

Bushido was shoving Tom into the passenger seat of his SUV. It had been a long night and and with all their jobs done for the evening, Bushido was ready to go back to his room and fuck whatever girl was waiting for him. First he would have to send Tom to his room, of course, but that shouldn't be a problem since Tom was totally wasted, or so he thought. "Shido I want my phone." Tom slurred. "I'm sure you do, but you haven't totally earned it back yet have you?"  
"What are you talking about? I've done everything you have asked of me."  
"You have, that's true, but you are still in training and you only have a few more days left with me. Tomorrow you can have it back, right after we get you a make over."   
"A what?" Tom asked, eyes wide.   
"We are changing your look. You need to look as if you belong to this gang, not some teeny wanna be American rapper surfer boy mix."  
Tom clenched his fists, "I'm not changing my look because of you or this stupid gang." As soon as those words left Tom's lips he regretted it. Bushido had slammed on the break's causing Tom to go flying into the dash and hit his head. Bushido cut the engine and jumped out of the car. It took Tom's hazy mind a minute to adjust to what just happened and before he could put it all together his door was flying open and he was being pulled out of the SUV. Bushido had Tom by his shoulder's and slammed him against the side of his black Cadillac. "You think this is a joke? Just because your the son of the leader your entitled. It's all bullshit kid. Do you even know who your father really is? He'll have your brother killed first in front of you then he'll kill you and he'll kill me too for failing you. Do you want that?" Bushido hissed in his face. Tom sobered up at those words, and he straightened up. Shoving Bushido backwards Tom yelled, "What does any of this have to do with Bill?"

Bushido smiled, "He's your twin. He mean's everything to you, right?" Tom tried to gulp down the lump of bile that was quickly rising in his throat, but it was too much. He doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach. The puke splattered, some of it getting on Tom's white sneakers and his baggy jean's, but he ignored it and staggered backwards until his back hit Bushido's SUV. He pressed the palm of his hand's to his eyes, and pressed down as if to try to stop himself from crying. "Take me home." Tom whispered, Bushido nodded, and helped the teen back into the car.

The ride was silent, until they stopped at a traffic light. Tom was searching Bushido's face, and finally he found the courage to ask what he had been pondering, "Who did my father take from you?" Bushido glanced at Tom and smiled, "Nothing. Your dad and I were in the right place and right time. Bizzy, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. You need to ask him that question." Bushido said, driving on wards. 

Later that night, after Bushido went to bed, Tom found himself still slightly buzzed with thoughts swirling through his head. After they got home to Bushido's small two bedroom apartment in the heart of Hamburg, which acted as training grounds for Bushido's "students", Tom slipped back into his clothes and into his shoes. He couldn't sleep, mainly because Bill had been on his mind, especially after Bushido's warning. He couldn't stand that his twin's life could be on the line because of him. On top of that, he couldn't fathom the thought of their lives and those of others being on the line because of his father. The fact that he couldn't directly call his twin was another fact that twisted his stomach. Bushido had informed him that Jorg had taken Bill's phone so he couldn't make phone call's, and Tom's phone was taken for the same reason. Bushido had hinted that Bill would eventually be brought into their world, and it was probably happening as they were speaking.


	8. The Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom sends an email to Georg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is boring, the next one will be better.

The walk to the closest internet cafe was just down the next block. A cozy convenient little cafe that was lined with computer's on one side and empty tables on the other for those who had their own computer or tablet or whatever. There was also a snack and coffee bar inside for collage students. 

When Tom walked into the cafe all eyes stared at him, he didn't look like the average collage student. He looked like a little wannabe gangster, the truth was now he really was a gangster, and he wanted out of that lifestyle. It was no longer cool, like he thought it was up until the turning point. 

Without saying a word, Tom took a seat at the furthest corner away from the rest of the customers. Clicking onto the computer and then the search engine, Tom was about to start typing, but was interrupted by a young blond girl. Her long golden hair was down and flowing over her shoulder's in soft curls. Her lips were pink and plump, her eyes were big and blue as the sky. Her name tag on her white button up shirt read, 'Katharina.' She was beautiful, and Tom leaned back in his chair looking up at her. "Hi. I'm Kat. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Kat, huh? I like Katharina better." Tom said, flicking his tongue over his lip ring, "I'll take a Coke please." Kat nodded, a blush creeping up her pale white milky cheeks, and she quickly turned, rushing away. Tom instantly went back to the computer, and put in his email. He didn't even try to email Bill, knowing that their father was watching them both and any mistakes made by Tom, Bill would end up paying for them. He quickly typed in Georg's email and sent him a short email telling him:

Hey, I don't have a lot of time here so please just listen and do what I say. I'll explain later. I need you to get Bill and get him away. I need you to get him to Hamburg. I'll sign back on in the morning. I'll give you a new phone number to a burner phone, but you have to get Bill out. There's no more time to explain. -Tom

By the time Tom hit the send button Kat was on her way back with a glass of Coke and ice. She smiled down at Tom through thick blond lashes and handed him the ice cold fizzy drink. "Thanks." Tom said, with a mischievous smile. Kat hesitated a moment before turning to leave, a hand on her wrist stopped her. "What are you doing tomorrow night?" Tom asked, once Kat turned around. She smiled, her cheeks blushing deep red. "I'm off tomorrow, actually." Tom smiled again, "Wanna meet up somewhere?" Kat looked around at the almost empty cafe, the other girl working behind the counter wasn't paying any attention to her. She looked back at Tom and smiled again, "Um, sure. the night club, right up the street?"  
"Seven thirty?" Tom asked. Kat nodded, "I'll see you then. 

 

XXX

 

Georg woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning in his bed. His toes curled and for a moment he put his head back down on the pillow. After hearing his phone buzzing from somewhere in the bed, he reached around for it until he found it under the sheet's on the opposite side of the bed. He clicked his phone on and saw two new text's, one from his mother and one from Gustav. 

His mother was going out for the day and had sent him a text stating so. The text from Gustav stated that he still couldn't get a hold of Bill or Tom and he was now worried. Georg's stomach dropped, because Tom was his best friend and if he would answer anyone it would have been Bill, Georg then Gustav in that order. Georg had been feeling just like Gustav had been, lost, confused, sad, anxious, and most importantly worried. He had been afraid for Bill and worried about him and Tom. Without hearing from either of their friends and knowing that Tom was "away" but Bill wasn't, he'd at least expect to see Bill at school. Bill hadn't been to school though, not since Tom had left and they found Bill broken in the bathroom. 

Sighing, Georg pushed himself out of bed and walked across the room to start up his computer. Next on his list was coffee, which was ready and still hot in the pot, he smiled to himself as he poured the hot dark liquid into his coffee mug, adding in his cream and sugar before returning to his room. He had a habit of always checking his email's first thing in the morning, it was the only way he could start the day. 

Sipping from the hot mug of coffee he waited for the emails to roll in from the previous day, then scrolled through them and deleting most. One email stopped him. It was from Tom, and he quickly clicked on it and read it through. He had felt on edge reading the email, and his stomach twisted again. Fumbling for the phone beside him, he quickly called his best friend and waited for him to pick up. "Hallo?" Came Gustav's voice on the other end. "Gus, I got an email from Tom. Get over here now!" 

****

Gustav groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. Georg had called early in the morning, and after he had stayed up late to finish one of his extra credit assignments that was due today, he was looking forward to getting a little shut eye. His alarm hadn't even gone off yet, and now he was being prodded awake and forced to function at an even earlier hour than normal. Hearing that it was news on Tom made it all worth it, and Gustav finally got himself out of bed, brushed his teeth and washed his face, and threw on a pair of jean's and a shirt and headed for Georg's house. 

It didn't take Gustav long to get to his friend's house. Georg had been waiting, because he had the door open before Gustav even got up to it. "Come on, this is urgent!" Georg shouted in a whisper. "I'm coming, i'm coming. And you better have some breakfast for me." Georg ushered Gustav into the house and shut the door, nodding, "Help yourself to anything in the fridge, but only after you read the email.

Gustav sat down at Georg's computer and quickly read over the email sent by Tom. His eyes went wide. "Hamburg?" Gustav said more than asked. "He's gotten himself into a lot of trouble, hasn't he?" Georg simply shook his head, "Look's like it, but what's with Bill?"   
"You remember how upset Bill was when Tom left? Then we brought him home and Mr. Kaulitz was very upset with him."  
"You don't think he would hurt Bill, do you?" Gustav asked, brows furrowed. "I don't know, but we haven't seen him at all these last few days, and look what he did with Tom." Georg said. "There's only one way to find out for sure, let's go."


	9. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Georg and Gustav visit Bill, and Tom is moving on?

Georg and Gustav knocked on the Kaulitz's door, waiting for an answer that never came. The house was quiet, curtains were closed and blinds were drawn down. There were no car's in the driveway, but that didn't surprise either of the boys. They had heard that Mr. Kaulitz spent most, if not all, of his day away from the house, and Mrs. Kaulitz did the same during the day. The Kaulitz's lived in a large house, and they hired cleaner's and gardeners to keep the place up. Mrs. Kaulitz had to spend hours a day keeping her own appearance up, and often accompanied Mr. Kaulitz on outings.

Georg sighed and turned to leave when Gustav stopped him. "Wait. I just heard..." Gustav said, and pressed his ear against the door. "What?" Georg asked, but was ignored, and Gustav went back to pounding on the door. "Bill? Mrs. Kaulitz, please open up? We are getting worried and we want to see Bill." Gustav yelled. There was more shuffling inside the house and then it all went quiet. "Mrs. Kaulitz, I'm two seconds away from calling the police." Gustav said, voice overcome with anger and worry so much so that it surprised Georg. "What are you doing?" Georg hissed, tugging on his friends arm. In that time the boys heard the locks on the door, and then the door itself flung open to reveal Mrs. Kaulitz in a sun dress, hair and make up done. However, through her make up caked face and hair in perfect place, the boys could see the bruises coming through. It had been the first time they actually saw the woman up close, and they realized then, with a glance between them, something bad was definitely going on.   
"Mrs. Kaulitz..." Georg started, "Sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if we could see Bill."   
She cocked her head at them, a small polite smile grazing her lips, "I'm sorry boy's, but Bill isn't feeling very well, it's better if you stay away so he can rest." She took a step back, and was about to close the door, but Gustav was quick, and blocked it with his booted foot. "We know what happened with Tom. Seeing what happened with Mr. Kaulitz the day we brought Bill home and now seeing you today, we know what is really going on." Gustav said, taking one step closer to Simone, he whispered, "I can see the bruises on your face through the make up." When he pulled away he could see the shock in her eyes and the fear lingering there too. She was in too much shock that she didn't stop the boys when they pushed the door open and walked into the house and made their way to Bill's bedroom. What the found shocked them and angered them to their core. 

Bill's room was in utter disarray. There were clothes flung all over the room. His computer they once lay on his solid wood desk was tossed carelessly to the floor. His large flat screen TV was broken and a baseball bat lay to the side of it. Pictures that lay on the walls were knocked to the floor, the few that remained hung up were crooked. His dresser had been knocked and lay broken in the corner. Then there was Bill, handcuffed and strapped down to the bed, naked and shivering. Bruises covered his entire body and he had dried blood on his face and a black eye. His head lay limply to one side and he stared at the wall with a blank far out look. "B Billy?" Gustav stuttered, "Jesus Christ!" He shouted in rage. Bill flinched on the bed, but from the three straps going across his body and the restraints around his hands and ankles keeping him strapped to the bed made it hard to move. 

Gustav and Georg went straight for Bill, working on the three straps that lay across his body. The first one lay across his chest, the second at his hips and the third was right above his knee's. They worked quick to get Bill unbuckled, but they still had the handcuff's and no key. Just then, Simone appeared in the doorway. "You can't take him." She said, "Jorg will..."  
"I don't care about what Jorg does. This isn't right. You can't keep him here like this. I wouldn't even treat my worst enemy like this. He's your son."  
"The second born." Simone said, he's just a pawn in Jorg's game. He uses Bill to control Tom." She said with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She said, crying in pain. She brought her hand up, revealing a gun, and pointing it at the boy's before her. Georg and Gustav's eyes were wide, and despite the commotion going on, Bill stay limp and naked tied to the bed. "I'm sorry Bill. I love you and Tom very much, I never wanted any of this to happen, but I have to stop this. I'm sorry." She said, and with a shaking hand, she pulled the trigger. 

XXXX

 

Strobe lights and loud music pounded through the small night club Tom was currently sitting in. Der Klub, as it was called in German, was a small but popular club in the heart of Hamburg. The Club was started year's ago by a young couple that loved the night life. It had quickly become a popular destination for the local's. 

Katharina sat next to Tom, happily sipping at a fruity cocktail Tom had bought her. They chatted a bit and danced, now the two retreated to a small corner table. Leg to leg they sat, and slowly Tom reached over and laced his hand with Kat's. She turned to look at him and smiled, "You're really sweet." She said, "You're not like the other boys."  
"No, I'm not." Tom said, eyes sparkling, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a chaste kiss. "It's loud in here, let's go outside." Tom suggested, and guided Kat through the crowd of bodies dancing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I'm sorry this chapter is so short. Second, who just died?


	10. Good Morning, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustav and Georg escape with Bill, but that backfire's along with Tom's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's find out who Kat's father is!!!

Tom slipped out from the bed and the tangle of sheets, collected his phone and his clothes and left Kat in a peaceful sleep. As he walked out of her apartment he quickly swiped through the photos he had taken. Only three of them, because by the time he was finished with the second picture he had felt incredibly guilty. The first picture had been of him and Kat together in bed, however, she was fast asleep her cheek pressed against his chest. The second and third were just of her sleeping. He couldn't help himself from staring for a moment, she looked so peaceful and beautiful and in that same sense she reminded him of Bill. His chest ached thinking about his twin that he hadn't seen or spoken to in so long. Before the thoughts could take over his emotion's he shoved his phone into his back pocket and made his way back to the house he was currently sharing with Bushido. He had to be back before Bushido noticed him gone.

When Tom got home the house was still dark, and he breathed a sigh of relief as he quietly made his way back to his room and undressed. Hopefully he could catch a couple hours of sleep before he had to get back up, but there was just one more thing he had to do. Taking out his newly acquired phone, he scanned through the pictures he had taken of Kat, and uploaded them to a text message: Found her. She isn't safe anymore. If you want her alive then you have to help me.   
Tom sent the message and then turned the phone off and hid it under his mattress. 

Back in Berlin, Bill was passed out in the backseat of Gustav's car. Gustav was driving and Georg sat in the passenger's seat. The event's of the day had taken a toll on the teen's, especially Bill who passed out after having a screaming fit. After they had packed most of Bill's clothes, Gustav had scooped Bill up in his arm's and stuffed him and the plastic bag's filled with clothes into the back seat. Georg was shaking beside him. "What are we going to do?" Georg asked, shivering. "We're going to get Bill out of here, just like Tom asked us to do. He doesn't need to see this." Gustav said, and headed for the driver's seat. Georg got into the car and quickly buckled himself in, happy to be driving away from the house where Simone lay dead. "Shouldn't we call the police?" Georg asked, nerves still jumping. "No, that's not a good idea. We just need to get away before...." In the blink of an eye the car was hit from the side, sending the small compact car rolling into the ditch on the side of the road. The tires still spinning as it landed on it's back, and smoke filled the surrounding of the car. Gustav, Georg and Bill still inside the smoking car, lifeless. 

XXX

Tom was jolted awake by a slap on the back. He arched into the bed and rolled onto his back, hissing as he did so. Blinking away the sleep from his eyes, he came face to face with a grinning Bushido. "Good morning sunshine." Bushido said. "What the fuck? That hurt Bushido!" Tom whined. "Good, I'm glad, because now I have your attention." Bushido said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his phone. "What the fuck is this, kid?" Bushido asked, holding the screen of his cellphone up to Tom's face. Bushido smiled as he visibly watched Tom's face pale.

On the screen was a picture that Tom had taken of Kat and him in bed. Tom gulped down the lump in his throat and looked up to meet Bushido's smiling face. "Where did you get that?" Tom whispered. Bushido's smile grew, showing off his white teeth. "You text one of my best friends to black mail him and you don't think I'm going to hear about it, specially when it comes to his daughter?" Bushido asked. Not waiting for a reply, instead, Bushido reached over and grasped Tom around the back of his neck, and forced him from his bed and into the living room where he flung Tom onto the couch. He landed with a thud and quickly scrambled to get up again, but was shoved back into his seat. "Sit there and don't fucking move." Tom settled, feeling like a child being scorned. There was a frantic knock on the door, and once again the smile returned to Bushido's face. "Just on time." He said, before turning away and heading for the door. 

Chakuza came flying through the door and straight for Tom, cocking his fist back and punching the teen in the face. Tom gasped and his head snapped to the side, and then again to the other side. "Cha, that's enough." He heard Bushido say faintly through the ringing in his ears. There was quiet for a moment, and then he sensed someone moving away from him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked up to see Chakuza glaring down at him and Bushido off to the side, arm's folded across his chest. 

"How did you find my daughter?" Chakuza asked through gritted teeth. "I.. I did some research. Bushido mentioned something to me about Bizzy, and when I couldn't find anything I started searching other's. When I came across your name and linked that too a girl you used to date before you got into the gang I realized that she had a daughter, she looks just like you and it was easy to put it all together after that." Tom said with a shrug of his shoulder's. I needed help, so I thought that maybe...."   
"You thought that by blackmailing me with my daughter and sending me pictures of the two of you together would make me help you? You're wrong, do you think that most of us are here because we want to be? Do you have any idea who your father is, kid, and what he will do to us. I had to make a choice back then, either join the gang and make some money or let them take my daughter. I broke up Petra before I signed the contract and I walked away from that life. Petra tried to keep me in Katharina's life and I tried to juggle both, but I couldn't do it knowing that Jorg was watching Katie grow up and become a woman. I knew he wanted her too. I did everything I could to keep her safe." Chakuza said. 

"I'm sorry, Cha." Tom said, feeling terrible for his friend. "I didn't mean to hurt you, but Bill is..." Tom was cut off by Chakuza once again, "Stop. I know about Bill, okay."  
"What? What do you mean?" Tom asked, his heart beat picking up fast. "I know that you two are having relations and that you want to protect him, but your father doesn't see it that way, does he?" Tom's eyes widened further, and for a moment he couldn't breathe. "But.. but my father doesn't know. He doesn't know. How do you know?" Tom was starting to panic and hyperventilate. "Calm down, kid." Bushido said, patting his shoulder in a calming manner. "That's the reason your dad wanted the two of you separated." Bushido said, "We all know. You house is covered in hidden camera's." Bushido stated. "Which bring's me to the next on the new's list." Chakuza said, stepping forward. "Wait, your telling me my house is bugged?"  
"Your dad had the whole house wired before you all moved in, including the bedroom's and the bathrooms." Tom shuddered, he felt tear's prick his eyes in anger and humiliation. "Where's Bill?" Was the next thing he had asked, "With your father." Chakuza said, his vocal pitch dropping, and Tom could tell her was afraid for Bill. "We have to get him away, he's going to hurt him." Tom said, as he stood on shaky legs. Bushido pushed him back down, "We can't, not yet."  
"Tom, you have to listen, the new's I have for you is going to be hard for you to hear." Chakuza said, snapping Tom back to focus, "What is it? Is it Bill? Please..."   
"It's not about Bill." Chakuza said, "It's about your mother. She killed herself early this morning. Your friends went over to your house to get Bill, and found him tied up to his bed, Simone couldn't let Bill leave because of Jorg. I'm so sorry Tom." Chakuza said. Tom shook his head in disbelief, "No, no she... she wouldn't do that." Tom was full of anger, loss and confusion and after Chakuza apologized again Tom screamed out in pain, before he collapsed in hysteric's.   
"Tom, Tom, listen to me, you need to focus and calm down. Right now you don't have time to grieve because Bill needs you. You hear me?" Chakuza said, shaking Tom's shoulder's a bit to get his attention. Tom nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Bill... He needs me."  
"Good boy, c'mon, go get dressed." Chakuza said, pushing Tom in the direction of where his room was. Tom hurried off, trying to keep his thoughts together. All this time he thought they were being careful, that they were fooling everyone around them. Now everyone knew their secret, has known their secret. The real question was, why didn't their father put a stop to it? Why would he let them carry on, not even separating their rooms. It was all so confusing and it scared Tom to think that through it all Jorg had still carried Tom under his wing and brought him into this lifestyle as his heir, but at the same time it made sense to Tom as to why his twin was left out. Jorg probably thought Bill was a bad influence, he had said so plenty of times before. Bill dragged Tom down and didn't let him thrive, those were the words Jorg often spoke of. In their father's eyes Bill was nothing but a waste, a useless pretty thing that loved to be dolled up. He wasn't a real man, not to Jorg. Bill loved make up and doing his hair and being girly, where Tom was the complete opposite, he was his father's son, and Jorg basked in that fatherly glow. Jorg loved to show Tom off, but not Bill. Bill was kept hidden away more often than not, and now Tom knew why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thing's aren't looking very good for Bill right now. Do you think Chakuza and Bushido will help Tom save Bill?


	11. Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizzy Montana seek's Bill's trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it's been like forever since I updated and I'm super sorry about that. I've been crazy busy and my updates are going to be slow for a while.

Bill's eyes fluttered open, pain shot through his body and he groaned, feeling panic and pain bubbling to the surface he cried out. He tried to move, but the more he moved the more pain he was in, and despite all the times before, he wasn't tied down to a bed. The need to get up and run was overwhelming to him, but he physically couldn't move. Just as he was about to force his body to get up and move a familiar face walked in the room. "Good to see you awake." Bizzy said, as he walked into the room with a glass of water and a round white pill. "Take this, it'll help with the pain." 

"What is it?"

"It's Oxy, it'll help with the pain, I promise you. Take it." He said, and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You're dad's pretty pissed with you."

"He's not my dad. I need to get out of here. Where are we?"

"Your in my house. I told your father I would watch over you until he get's this mess straightened out. Bill..." Bizzy said softly, waiting for Bill to focus his attention on him before he spoke again, "You're safe here. I just want you to know that. No one is going to hurt you while you are in my house." 

"Where is Georg and Gustav?" Bill asked, shivering slightly. "They are in the hospital getting checked over." Bizzy said, pulling a blanket up and covering Bill's small shaking frame. "Are they alright?" 

"They are fine, some bruises and scrapes, but nothing they can't recover from." Bill nodded, taking in the information, "Your father's word is the law around here."

"Then why am I dressed and covered? Ever since Tom..." Bill started, but stopped, choking on his twin's name, "I'm not.... he doesn't want...." Bill started, but couldn't finish, crying on his words. Bizzy slowly and very gently gathered Bill into his arm's, "I know, shhh, it's okay, I know." Bizzy tried to soothe Bill, but Bill shoved him away, angry, "How do you know?!" Bill yelled, "How could you possibly know what he's done to me?"

"I know, because he did the same to my son, and he was you age at the time and I couldn't save him. I'll never forgive myself, but I promised myself I wouldn't stand here and let it happen to another child. I swear to you Bill, that I will do whatever it takes to protect you and get you out of this."

"What about Tom?" Bill asked, floored by Bizzy's confession. 

"For right now, Tom is safe, you're not." Bizzy said, giving Bill a look that said he was truly sorry, but he wasn't taking it back for Bill's sake. Bizzy got up and started for the door, Bill called out, "wait!" Bizzy stopped and turned, "Where are you going?" Bill's voice was shaky and small, and Bizzy turned back into the room wanting nothing but to comfort the young teen. "Your father will be here any minute now. I need to play my cards right in order to keep you here and away from him." Bill's eyes went wide, "No! No, please. I ..I don't want to go back with him please..." Bill began to cry. "Calm down, Bill, shh. Listen, I need you to play along. Your father isn't going to willingly have you stay with me. I'm going to have to convince him. If your in here screaming and crying he is going to expect me to put you in your place and I don't want to hurt you. You've been through enough. Can you trust me with this?" Bizzy asked, sitting back on the bed beside Bill. Bill looked up in question, "What do you need me to do?" Bizzy smiled down at Bill, and stroked his messy locks of black hair out of the way, "You remind me of my son, but stronger. All I'm asking is for you to trust me, can you do that?"

Bill bit his lip and pondered the question, and after several long moments in thought he nodded his head. "Good. Then I'm going to ask you to do one more thing for me" Bizzy said, and reached into his back pocket, "I need you to let me give this to you." He said, producing a needle syringe in the palm of his hand. Bill whimpered and his eyes widened, his body tensed and shook at the sight of the needle. He started to shake his head, "No, please... I don't want...."   
"Bill, I told you. I promised you nothing bad will happen to you right?" Bill gasped out, tears streaking down his cheeks. "Yeah." In the moment he sounded like a young child, but he couldn't help it. He had been through so much since Tom left and he honestly wasn't sure who he could trust anymore. "He gave me that." Bill started, pointing to the needle, "He gave me enough to make me drowsy and then he let people.... men, come in and..." Bill cried out, sobbing, snot running from his nose and he bent his head down to his chest to hide the disaster his face was surely in. "I know what he did and I'm sorry I couldn't help then, but I can help you now. This will make you go to sleep, but I promise you with everything in me, no one will hurt you. I will keep you in this room and nothing will happen to you, but I need you to be asleep. You don't need to hear the things that will be said, and I can't take a chance in you firing back at me, like I said, I have to convince your father to let me keep you. It's best if you are asleep so you can't fight. If you are awake your father will expect me to have you tied up and naked."

Again, Bill's body shook and he begged and pleaded, "No, no, no. Please. I don't want..."

"You don't have to, but this is somewhat your choice. I'm letting you choose what happens to your body. It is your body, Bill. You can choose a peaceful nap or choose being tied up." Bill was quiet again, pondering, and finally, "You promise I'll be asleep and no one will touch me?"

"I promise you, I'll wait right here next to you until you fall asleep if you want."

"And... and I don't have to take my clothes off?" Bill asked, breaking Bizzy's heart. Bill looked so young and innocent with his red puffy eyes and red cheeks and his runny nose, even with the bruises that littered his face, he still looked child like and for a moment Bizzy's mental image flashed back to his own son. Shaking his head from his thoughts so he could answer, "No, no you keep your clothes on, and you can cover up with the blanket too." Bill instantly did so. "Okay. Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yes, I will." With what looked like one final thought, Bill gave in and handed his arm over to Bizzy. Carefully he rolled up his sleeves and produced a bruised and bloodied arm full of track marks. Bizzy's mouth tightened and he looked from the teen's arm up to his eyes, "Does your other arm look like this?" Bill nodded at his question, "It hurts." 

"I'm not gonna lie to you, this is going to hurt, your arm's are bruised really bad and I think some of your veins collapsed. Try not to move, Okay?" Bill nodded and bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut and he waited for the pain to come, but all he felt was a slight pinch of being injected and then the needle pulling   
out of his arm, unlike the other times where the needle was jammed into his arm and pulled violently out. "That didn't hurt." Bill said. "Good. Now, lay back and relax." Bizzy said, tucking Bill into the bed, and taking a seat in a chair across the room. He felt Bill's eyes on him, heavy lidded and his breathing starting to even out, "Just relax Bill, I'm still here. Dream of your brother, remember all the good times." Bizzy coaxed, and with a sigh, Bill's eyes drift shut and he knew he had fallen asleep. 

 

Jorg walked with a steady but sure pace up to the Bizzy Montana's front door. He was beyond angry, and he wanted nothing more then to get his hands on the little piece of shit he had for a son. Not only had he lost his wife, but now he had to deal with a little brat who didn't listen, and got his friends invovled, and now the police were involved. It was all Jorg needed to deal with, and that meant he couldn't go through with his original plans of getting his money's worth of his worthless son and then having him "taken care of", he would have to find another way to deal with the problem.

Knocking on Bizzy Montana's door, Jorg stubbed out the cigarette he had been smoking just in time for the door to swing open. He was greated by Bizzy who held the door open wide enough for Jorg to come in. "Where is he?" Jorg asked. Bizzy simply nodded towards the back of the house where the bedroom's were, "He's sleeping. He won't be waking up for a while, so sit and tell me what's going on."

With a sigh, Jorg sat down and ran his hands through his short jet black hair and took the offered glass of Whisky that was offered to him. "The police are involved because of my wife and now with the boys accident." Jorg stopped to take a sip with the golden colored liquid. "I'm thinking I need to leave the country for a while, at least until all this blows over."

"That's probably the best thing, boss." Bizzy said in agreement. "What about the boy?" 

Jorg sat back on the couch, spreading his arm's wide over the back of it, head tilted and on finger tapping the side of the iced glass of whisky in thought. "I was thinking of sending him up north with Ivan..." Jorg stopped and watched as the veins in Bizzy's neck tensed, and he took another sip of his drink. In all honesty Jorg wanted to push and test Bizzy, he didn't fully trust him and the fact that he had Bill now was a bigger problem. Ivan could take care of Bill, wouldn't even bat an eyelash to get rid of Bill. "But obviously you have a different thought on that?"

"He's your kid." Bizzy said, putting his hands up in front of him, "But I just think that doing anything to him right now would be a dangerous. Leave him with me until you get settled, then I think the best way to deal with this is to set it up so it looks like he was kidnapped. No one will ever know. Then your problem is gone." Bizzy said, and he sat forward, trying as hard as he could to make it look like he was calm and collected, on the inside he was screaming. He felt Jorg's eyes on him, burning into him and he drowned that feeling by taking a large gulp of alcohol. Jorg then sat forward, clapping his hands together, "See, this is why I like you, Biz, this is why I keep you around. You are level headed and you think things through. Ha!" Jorg laughed, and stood up, slipping back into his leather jacket and heading for the door. "I'll call you when I land. You keep that little bitch here until I have everything set up." Jorg said, and Bizzy nodded and walked Jorg out. "Hey, Jorg, what about Tom?"  
"Not to worry about him, he's with Bushido and I already had Chakuza go over to give him the message about his mother, and two day's after I land I will send for him to follow me." Jorg said, and turned to leave. Bizzy watched on, taking in the information. He had two day's minimum to work out his plan, it wasn't much time, but he could work with it, he didn't have much choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think I love the feedback :)


	12. Road Trip and Photo Booth Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Jorg out of the way, for now, Bill and Tom find themselves on a road trip to reunite with each other.

Bill groaned as he started to wake up, his head felt foggy and heavy and he wanted nothing more then to let sleep take over his body once again, but he forced his eyes open and blinked away his exhaustion. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in bed anymore, he was in a car, and it was moving. The next thing he noticed was he was in the backseat, laying down and there was a man driving. Fear took over Bill's rational side and he sat up and screamed. The next few seconds the guy was pulling over off the road and turning to Bill, "Bill, hey, shh, it's okay, It's me." He said, and Bill had to focus his blurred vision on who "he" was. He was Bizzy, and Bill forced himself to calm down, breathing heavy and tear's spilling over his cheeks, he said, "I'm sorry." Bizzy smiled at him, "It's okay. I was kinda expecting that, but as long as you are alright can we keep going, we don't have much time."

"Where are we going?"Bill asked. "Here, climb up here and you can sit with me." Bill did, climbing over the middle console and into the front passenger's seat and buckled himself in. "We are going on a little road trip. Your father is leaving the country until everything settles down, he wanted to send you to one of our guys up north, but I changed his mind and you'll be with me for now, and as long as you are with me you will be safe." Bill simply nodded, not really knowing what to do. He felt so overwhelmed by his emotion's and he couldn't help but cry and wipe away his tears. 

"Hey, I've got a surprise for you." Bizzy said, with a smile. "But you have to wait. We're almost there, maybe another hour or so."

"I thought you said we were almost there?" Bill asked, trying to sound excited, but he didn't, he sounded broken and miserable. "Well, we are, you've been sleeping for hours."  
"Oh." Was all Bill could respond, and he put his head down staring down at his knee's with his hands in his lap. 

 

XXXX

 

Tom had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't a dream, because it had honestly felt like it. He had been expecting to wake up any second back in his room, curled up next to his twin, warm and content, but it never happened like that. He woke up alone and lonely and when he got news from his father that he had to leave the country it had given him a little hope that he could make things right and maybe even be able to be with his twin the way he wanted too. However, the only way that was ever going to happen would be if their father was dead. He knew he or Bill would never be free if their father was alive, and so he made the decision right then and there, he had to kill his father. 

As Tom sat and pondered how and when he would kill his father, Bushido came back into the room, clearing his throat and gaining his attention. "I just talked to Biz, we are going to meet up at a secure location, he's sending me the coordinates right now." Bushido said, then turned to Tom, "Go grab whatever you have. I can't make any promises that we'll be back here, so take it all with you, or whatever matter's most." Tom nodded and ran to his room. He only really needed a few pair's of clothes, the most important thing he had was kept in his wallet. It was a picture of him and Bill, right before all hell broke loose. They had been at the mall with Gustav and Georg, and they had paid the small fee for one of those photo booth's. Bill had begged and pleaded with Tom to do it with him, and when Georg started to egg them both on Tom had given in and taken the photo's with his twin. Now he was thankful he had, those four little photo's had been his life line through the separation. 

Shoving the little item's of clothes and a few pairs of shoes and hats into a bag and stuffing his wallet into his back pocket of his baggy jean's, he hurried out of the room and into the living room where Bushido and Chakuza had been waiting, Bushido with his own backpack slung over his shoulder. "Ready?" Bushido asked, and Tom nodded, "Ready, let's go." 

The three of them left in Chakuza's Black SUV, "We have to make a quick stop before we actually head out." Chakuza said, and Bushido nodded as if already knowing where they were headed. Tom didn't care, as long as he could see Bill again, nothing else mattered. 

Tom was looking over the pictures he kept in his wallet, and smiled recalling the time they spent at the mall together and taking the pictures together. It had been during their spring vacation, and there was still a bit of a chill in the air. Bill had worn a pair of tight blue jean's a simple black shirt and a black leather jacket, the sleeves of the jacket only going down to his elbows. Tom on the other hand was wearing his usual baggy blue jean's with a black baggy shirt with a gold skull. His long dreads were pulled back through the opening of his LA hat. The twin's walked arm in arm with Georg and Gustav next to them. 

The twin's didn't have to worry about their friends knowing about their secret life together, because they had been caught making out more than once. They had confessed to their friends their feelings for each other and was surprised when they were both accepting. "Love recognizes no barriers, Maya Angelou." Gustav said, and they all burst into laughter. It was only Gustav that could be so nerdy and it was funny to the group. It had felt wonderful to be open with their friends. They didn't have to hide and could be comfortable around them, holding hands and being affectionate towards each other. 

They had just come from one of Bill's favorite stores, Hot Topic, when they noticed the white machine like contraption that made Bill gasp, "Tomi, look, it's a photobooth." Bill pointed. "That's great Bill, but I'm starving, so let's go eat." Bill frowned and puffed out his lower lip, "C'mon Tom. You're always hungry, please just one photo. C'mon." Bill begged again, pulling on his twin's arm. "Yeah, you should totally go in there and take some cute couples photo's." Georg said, egging Bill on. "Thanks for the support Georg." Tom said, glaring at his friend. "Anytime, Tomi." Georg said, mocking Bill, but Bill didn't mind and smiled up at his twin. "Maybe if you offer to go down on him..." Gustav chimned in. Bill turned to look at Gustav and glared, and then returned his eyes to his twin who was looking smug, "Fine, I'll suck you off tonight if you take these pictures with me, but we have to take all four and print them too." Tom rolled his eyes, but agreed, and together the twin's got into the small booth. 

The first picture they took together was of Bill smiling wide and looking quite pleased with himself. Tom sat next to his twin, arm's folded across his chest rolling his eyes. The next picture Tom was laughing, only because Bill had leaned over and pressed a to his cheek. The third picture their heads were pressed together and they were both smiling happily. The last one, Tom had turned towards his twin and kissed him. 

When they were done, Tom had paid for two set's of photo's to be printed and when the machine had spit two out, he took one and handed Bill the other. Bill looked over the four pictures they had taken and smiled. Tom was smiling too but he wasn't looking the pictures over, he was watching Bill's reaction to the pictures. 

Tom sighed, back then there was nothing wrong. There were no worries or pain. They didn't have to deal with their father's gang. It was just him and Bill and their best friends, and nothing was wrong in the world.

Chakuza came to a stop after pulling into a parking garage, and Tom was snapped out of his thoughts. Chakuza and Bushido hurried out of the car, grabbing what little belongings they had with them. Tom followed, "What's going on?" He asked, and followed close behind Bushido as they ran through the sea of parked car's until they got to a brand new red Huracan coup. The car was brand new, just bought off the lot, shiny new, and Tom's jaw dropped at the beauty of it. "Stop standing there, kid, get in." Bushido said, smacking Tom on the back of his head to pull him from his drooling. "You think this car is something, you haven't seen anything." Chakuza said with a laugh before speeding off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Won't be able to update for a few day's so Merry Christmas Everyone. Hope everyone has a wonderful and safe holiday, and I hope you all enjoy the update.


	13. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's reunite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYBODY!!!

It felt like hours before the car finally came to a stop, and Tom was glad. He had been restless and anxious sitting in the back. He also felt paranoia and found himself eyeing every black SUV that he saw, wondering if it was his dad looking for him, until his paranoia was taken over by exhaustion and he fell into a fitful sleep. 

Tom had woken up a few hours later when the car came to a stop. Yawning and stretching his long awkward limbs, Tom slowly made his way out of the sports car and into the cool night air. He wasn't sure what time it had been, and he didn't really care. All he could think was that just beyond the front door of this average looking one story house, lay his twin. He had just taken off for the door, not caring that his bag's were still in the car. He didn't care that Chakuza and Bushido were yelling at him to come back and help them unload the car. He didn't care that the door had been pulled open just in time so he didn't run into it. He didn't care that Bizzy was standing there waiting to greet his brother's. All he cared about was seeing his twin and making sure he was alright. 

Going through the house, from one room to the next until he was at the third bedroom. The door was closed, and he gulped down the nervous lump in his throat. Should he knock or just go in? He had never thought about it before. He and Bill had no boundaries. What belonged to one belonged to the other. There was no space between them and they both liked it that way. Something inside of him told him to knock first, and he did so quietly, as if the person on the other side might be sleeping. There was no answer, and Tom slowly twisted the knob, and pushed the door open. 

The light shone in from the hallway, not bright enough to light the room, but dull enough to outline the prone body of Tom's twin in the bed. Tom's heart clenched at the sight of his sleeping twin and he couldn't help but let a small noise escape his lips. For a moment he stood there and took in the Bill's silhouette until he couldn't take it anymore, then he made his way across the room and slowly moved onto the bed and wrapped his arm's around his twin, kissing his neck and cheek and finally his lips. He stopped suddenly when he felt Bill stiffen up and a whimper formed, followed by a quiet plea from Bill, "Please stop." Tom's brows creased and he slowly pulled away from his twin. "Billy, it's me." Tom said, but Bill didn't respond, he stayed in the fetal position and only tensed more hearing Tom's voice. "Bill?" Tom called, and reached a hand out to gently touch his twin's shoulder, only to pull away again when he felt his twin stiffen under his touch. "Billy... please. Look at me. It's okay. It's me, it's Tom." Tom said, and again, reached out to touch Bill, this time ignoring the fact that he was tense and didn't want to turn. As soon as Tom did get him to roll over so they were facing each other, Tom took Bill's face in his hands, "Look at me, Bill. Look at me, it's your twin, it's me." Tom was on the verge of tear's, and he couldn't really see Bill's face in the dimness of the room. He couldn't see the scar's and the bruises left there, but what he could see was recognition in his twin's eyes. Blinking and shaking his head as if to wake himself up, Bill looked up into his twin's face and gasped, "Tomi!" He squealed and lunged into Tom's arm's, engulfing him into a death like grip and hugged him. 

Tom fell backwards onto the bed, smiling, happy to have his twin in his arm's but sad because he felt a change in Bill. Running his one hand, soothingly, down his twin's back while the other held him close, Tom whispered into Bill's ear how much he missed him and how much he loved him. Their foreheads pressed together and Bill cupped Tom's face, then they were kissing, soft and lovingly. But it didn't last long, The lights flicked on in the room and the twin's couldn't bring themselves to stop. Bill was straddling Tom's lap, Tom held him in place above his groin with his arm's wrapped around Bill waist. It was when they heard a few throat's clear that they finally made themselves break apart and they stared at each other, as if drinking from the best most luxurious wine. 

In the doorway stood Bushido, staring, mouth dropped open, and all he could do was stand there and take int he scene before him. The twin's looked so good together, they fit together perfectly, like two lost puzzle pieces coming together to form a whole picture. Bushido licked his lips and just stood there watching and waiting to gain Tom's attention. 

Tom's eyes went wide and anger flared inside of him as he took in his twin's beaten and bruised face. Slowly he brought his hand up to gently graze Bill's bruised cheek, but stopped when Bill flinched away. "What happened?" Tom asked, his words gentle, but he couldn't get a word out of his twin. Instead, Bill shook his head, and leaned into Tom, hiding his face in his twin's neck and sobbing. Tom held Bill close to him, letting him cry into his neck. "Was this Dad?" Tom asked, and he felt Bill nod into his neck. "I'll fucking kill him." Tom growled, "He has no right to touch you like this."

"Hold on there, kid." Bushido stepped in. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. It wasn't just your father who laid a hand on him, was it Bill?" Bushido asked, folding his arm's across his chest, "Tell your brother what happened." Just then Chakuza and Bizzy Montana showed up beside Bushido. The two looked confused for a moment, but then realized what was going on, "C'mon Shido, let's give them some space." Bizzy said, Chakuza nodded and turned to leave without saying a word. Bizzy gave one last look over his shoulder, nodding towards Bill and Tom, and shut the door behind him. 

In the dark room sat the twin's, quiet and content to just being with each other, finally, after all this time. "C'mere." Tom said, reaching for Bill, and pulling him against him. Bill let out a gasp, but went willingly. "I'm sorry all this happened. I never wanted this. I didn't know what Dad was about.. I mean, I had some idea, but I didn't know how far it actually went." Tom whispered into his twin's ear. "He.. he beat me and tied me to the bed, and he... he had guys come over... I couldn't stop it. No matter how much I screamed and yelled and begged them to stop they never did and Mom and Dad just let it happen." Bill cried, holding onto Tom, his lifeline. Tom tightened his grip on his twin and apologized, "I'm so sorry baby. I should have been there to protect you. I'll never let this happen again. No one will ever touch you like that again, or I'll kill them."  
"Tomi." Bill gasped, eyes wide, "You cant... Mom is..."  
"Shh, I know. I know." Tom nuzzled into his twin's neck, kissing along the curve. Bill shivered as a result, "Tomi, please. Make love to me."

Tom didn't need to be asked twice, because he needed this just as much as his twin. It was just like breathing for them. Slowly he leaned forward, taking Bill into his arm's once again and pressing his lips against his twin's. Bill's arm's instantly wrapped around him, one hand going into his hair, only to find his it braided tightly into cornrows. "Do you like it?" Tom asked. "I didn't have much of a choice." He explained. "It's hot." Bill said, his voice low and raspy. "I'll miss your dreads though, but this makes you look older and more.... gangster."   
"Guess that was kinda the point." Tom laughed. "Guess it was." Bill agreed with a smile, before pulling his twin down for another kiss. The twins kissed and clothes came off, and then they were making love. Slow and full of passion. Finger's interlaced with each other, and lips pressed against hot skin. Bill moaned out, his head tilted back, and his back arched. Tom grunted, dipping his head down to press a tender kiss to his twin's exposed neck. "Tomi... oh, mmm... so close..." Bill moaned, his legs squeezing at Tom's hips to emphasize his pleasure wave. "Cum for me, Billy." Tom whispered into his twin's ear, nipping at the lobe. "Touch me." Bill asked, and Tom quickly obeyed, snaking one hand down between them to take his twin's erect cock in his hand and pump him to completion. They came simultaneously, and then lay together in a pile of interlocked limbs and panting breath. Sated and content, they held each other, the world around them forgotten for now. There was no one and nothing in their way, it was only Bill and Tom, and they were just fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just remembered as I was writing this that I forgot to write the scene where Tom get's a make over. Sorry about that, but anyways, he got the make over and he looks just like he did in 2009.


	14. In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize because I know I'm not posting as much as I used to post. I've been super busy and I also hurt my shoulder which makes it really hard to type anything out. Anyway's I hope you all enjoy this update and I'll update again soon.

Tom had woken up at just after four in the morning, relief spreading through his system when he saw his twin laying content and sleeping in his arms. They had made love twice just hours before, then kissed until their lips were chapped and fell asleep in each other's arms. Now he was awake again, and he wasn't sure what woke him up. Carefully he got out of bed, making sure his twin was still sound asleep before pulling on a pair of boxers and his shirt. Slowly and quietly he made his way out of the room, and down the hall, but stopped, hiding in the darkness as he heard talking. 

"They can't be left alone." The voice belonging to Chakuza said.  
"I agree. They need to be watched, and it's only a matter of time before Jorg calls asking about his son's." Bizzy said.  
"And he will want an update on Bill too. We are going to have to figure something out and quick, because when he does call, he's going to have a plan in place for Bill." Chakuza stated.   
"We have to figure out how to get Tom away from Bushido." Bizzy said. "I don't trust him.  
"Me either." Chakuza chimned in, as he puffed on his cigarette. "I don't like the way he looks at Bill or the way he talks about the twin's behind their backs. If were going to do something, we have to do it fast."

Heated anger and fear engulfed Tom, and at that moment he felt as though he couldn't trust anyone. His top priority was to keep his twin safe, and knowing now that no one had a plan to do that was unnerving. If he could just get away, he had some money put away, he could take care of them both for a little while. 

Quietly he made his way back to the bedroom, and quietly shut the door, and locking it for privacy. He went over to his sleeping twin, and watched him breathing. With a bite to his pierced lip, he shook his twin awake. "Billy wake up." Tom whispered. Bill's eyes blinked open, but not for long, he quickly slipped them shut again with a, "Hum?" 

"Bill, c'mon, I'm serious, wake up." Tom said, shaking his brother one last time. Bill groaned, and tried to turn over in bed, but Tom's strong arm's stopped him, and he held him down to the bed so he couldn't move. Bill's eyes shot open and his body froze, and he lay beneath Tom just like that. "Bill?" Tom asked, when he removed himself from his twin's body, but Bill didn't move, nor did he blink or turn his to look at his twin. "Billy.." Tom said, pulling his twin against him, and Bill let out a gasp of air he had been holding in. "Please, don't hurt me." Bill whispered. "I'm so sorry Bill. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you, okay." Tom stated, cupping his twin's face so they were looking each other in the eye. "Now listen, I got up and I heard Cha and Bizzy talking. They don't trust Bushido. They also said something about Jorg and you. We have to leave. We have to go quietly before anyone finds out. I don't trust any of them."

"But... where? Tomi, we have no money or car or anything."

"I have a little bit of money, but it's not much. I can make more as we need it." Tom said, "Now, c'mon, we have to be quick and we have to be quiet." Bill got out of bed with the help of his twin. They got dressed and packed what little things they had into two backpacks. With a yawn, Bill turned to his twin, "Are you sure about this? What happens if..."

"Shh, nothing's going to happen. As long as were together everything will be fine." Tom told him, however, it didn't ease the raging storm that was swirling inside him. He had the exact same doubt's and fears as Bill did, but he wasn't going to voice them. 

Quietly Tom made his way to the window, and slowly pushed it open. He breathed a sigh of relief when no alarm's sounded, and slowly started to climb out, tossing his bag out first, then going out after it. Once he landed, he turned back for his twin, taking the bag from him and placing it on the floor next to his own. Bill's face was full of fear when Tom looked up and held his arm's out. "It's okay." Tom whispered, and Bill nodded down before jumping into his twin's arms. The twin's hugged for a split second, before picking up their bags and making a run for it. 

The twin's ran hand in hand, chest heaving and out of breath. It was dark, and quiet, except for the air leaving their lungs and the crunching of leaves and branches under their feet. They had made it as far as a wooded area, and were now in the middle of the woods. Bill was exhausted from lack of sleep and nutrition and had to stop multiple times, but now he was starting to fall behind. "Tomi, wait... I can't..." His sentence was cut off by him falling over an uplifted tree branch, and he fell face first into damp leaves. Tom instantly turned around and rushed to his twin's side. "Bill!" Tom cried out, and helped his twin up. Instantly, Tom pulled Bill into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to the side of his face and he held him. "I'm so tired Tomi, please..." Bill whispered, "Shh, it's okay. Let's rest here right now." Tom said, sitting up against a large tree trunk, his twin next to him in the darkness of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think will happen when Chakuza, Bizzy and Bushido find out Bill and Tom escaped?


	15. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom wakes up alone.

Tom was exhausted, cold from the outdoor elements and warm from his twin's body heat. He had been paranoid and kept jolting awake every time he heard a noise in the woods. When it started to become really cold, and the temperature dipped down to where he could see his breath in the air, Tom pulled out two little white round pills and popped them into his mouth. Within the hour he found himself warm and sated from the drugs. His eyes got heavy and soon he was sleeping soundly. 

A few hours later Tom started to stir, his arm's stretched over his head, puffing his chest out and stretching his legs at the same time. That's when he noticed his twin wasn't next to him, but he was so damn tired. He forced his eyes open and blinked the blurry haze out of his eyes. He sat against the tree, eyes open and blinking, but not really seeing anything until his vision cleared. Tom saw nothing, not a single sign of Bill around him and everything was still and quiet. He scrambled to his feet and called out for his twin, but there was no answer. He spun around in circles searching in the distance, but there was still no sign of Bill. His heart rate picked up, and his stomach filled with dread, there was only one last thing he could do. He had to go back. 

Waisting no time, Tom gathered his and Bill's backpack and started back to the house they had escaped from hours prior. By mid afternoon he had made it back, and now he could see the house through the clearing of the woods. Breathing heavily, he pushed forward, walking on rubbery legs up to the front door. He knocked, and waited for an answer, and within seconds the door was swinging open and he was being yanked inside by the collar of his shirt. 

The door slammed shut, and the next thing Tom knew was he was being pushed violently against the wall. A broad arm crushed his throat, coughing, he thrashed around trying to break the grip. "Where the fuck were you? Where is Bill?" Tom blinked up at Chakuza, "I thought Bill came back here." 

"No, no one has come back yet. When Montana came to check on you both he found an empty room and an open window; you little shit." Tom flinched, but not because of the name calling, but because his twin was still missing. "I have to go back out there... Bill is gone.."

"No, you are staying right here. Montana and Bushido are out looking for you both."

"I thought you didn't trust Bushido?" Tom asked with venom in his voice, the fact that Bushido was out there looking for them, well for Bill, made his blood boil.

"You heard us last night? Is that why you left?"

"I needed to protect my brother. I never wanted to be part of this, and Bill sure as hell didn't want to be part of this either." Tom said, finally pushing Chakuza off and away from him. 

"That's why you were here, with us." Chakuza said, shoving Tom back. "You think any of us really wanted this? You have no idea what your father can do. You have no idea the hell I have lived in, the hell we have all lived in." Chakuza shouted. "Bushido is different, though. You shouldn't have butted in. We were going to keep you and Bill safe." Chakuza explained, before getting really quiet. His eyes wide, as if realizing something, and he started to panic. 

"Cha?" Tom said, "Cha, what's wrong?"

"What time is it? He's late. He's late..." Chakuza said, looking from his watch to his cell phone, "Something's wrong." 

Confused, Tom followed behind Chakuza, watching in confusion as Chakuza picked up his phone and pressed it to his ear. Chakuza's eyes only widened, and he quickly hung up, "He's not answering." 

"Who isn't?" Tom asked, clearly frustrated with the one sided conversation. 

"Montana!" Chakuza shouted. "Him and Bushido went out looking for you and Bill, and now he isn't answer me." Chakuza explained while holding the phone up to his ear. "Shit! Bushido isn't answering either. Let's go, we have to find them."

Tom and Chakuza made their way out in the cold damp air, looking around, Chakuza asked, "Which way did you come from?" Tom pointed in the direction he had walked to and from and with a nod, Chakuza led the way in the opposite direction. They walked a few miles into the dense woods until they came across a limp figure laying on the ground. Chakuza froze for a moment, unable to say anything, before taking off in a run towards the body. 

Tom watched as Chakuza fell to his knee's and he cried out, "Tom, get over here. I need your help." But Tom couldn't make himself move, he was frozen. He had seen violence before, ever since he started hanging with Bushido. He had seen gruesome things, but he hadn't seen a dead body yet and he didn't want to see one, especially if the body could be... "Bill!" Tom screamed, the reality that the person laying unresponsive could be his beloved twin hit him straight through the heart, and his legs carried him quickly to where Chakuza was slumped over. 

 

The person had been beat, severely, and had blood all over their face. Shallow raspy breathes escaped his mouth, but he couldn't muster any words. His eyes were swollen shut, so he couldn't open them. He simply just didn't have the energy or the fight in him to do much else other then let nature take it's course. He wanted to die. The pain was excruciating, and now he had hands on his body, and he was being lifted up. A few times he thought he heard someone call his name, but with the ringing in his ears he couldn't tell. Then, he was being cradled in a pair of strong arm's, and he felt a pair of soft warm lips on his temple. He knew he was safe now. He knew he would be alright, and with that last thought he let himself fall into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a little intense lol.  
> Let me know what you all thought about it!!


	16. Lukas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bizzy tell's Tom about his son.
> 
> Bill wakes up and finds himself in a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been super busy and also having some computer problems. I also want to thank everyone who is still excited about this fic. I hope you will keep following, just be patient, I will keep updating.
> 
> ALSO NOTE: This chapter contains graphic scenes. You've been warned.

Tom watched from the corner of the room as Chakuza continued to dab a damp cloth over Bizzy's bruised and bloodied face. His stomach sinking as he thought back to twenty minutes prior and how he and Cha found Bizzy laying unconscious in the woods. It had taken a while to get Bizzy back to their little house, but they made it. Now he was resting, and Chakuza hadn't left his side, except for a minute or two to get some water and a cloth to clean his wounds. Watching the two of them sitting next to each other, Cha tenderly cleaning Bizzy's cut's. Their foreheads pressed together. Chakuza's hands trembling as he cupped Bizzy's beat up face. Bizzy running his thumb over Chakuza's milky white cheek. "I'm okay. I swear, baby." It had hit Tom like a freight train. There was a reason why Chakuza and Bizzy were always around each other and why they didn't judge Tom and Bill when they found out the two of them were in love with each other, it was because the two of them were also in a relationship. They had kept it hidden from everyone, because that was the number one thing that would get you killed in this lifestyle. 

Tom couldn't help but wonder when his friends relationship started, and how they managed to keep it a secret. "I just want to make sure." Chakuza replied. Tom had been antsy since things were starting to settle down, and the more he watched Chakuza worry over his lover the more Bill popped into his head. Chewing on the corner of his thumb and tapping a nervous foot against the floor, he asked, "Did you see which direction Bushido went after he attacked you?"  
"No, I already told you I blacked out." Bizzy explained, "Bill was passed out, I went over to Bushido thinking that he found at least one of you, which he did, and thought he was coming to let me know or ask for help or something, but when he got close to me he pulled his gun and cold cocked me. That knocked me down and we started to fight, then he hit me again with his gun and knocked me out."

"He could still be close by, we can still try..." Tom said, jumping to his feet, ready to bolt out the door.  
"No!" Chakuza said, "We can't make anymore mistakes. We have to be smart about this. We make the choises and you will listen or your going to end up getting yourself killed."  
"Like he almost did." Tom said, shoving an accusing finger in Bizzy's direction. A pair of furrowed brows glowered back in his direction, but Tom didn't back down. "Do you see what happened to him?" Chakuza asked, "This happened because he was out there looking for you and Bill. He's lucky Bushido didn't kill him." Chakuza's shouts were loud and he couldn't hear Bizzy calling him over his own voice. "Babe... Cha... Don't get mad at him. I'm fine, I told you. You can't be upset at him for this, he was only trying to protect his twin. You would have done the same if it was us." Bizzy said, lacing their finger's together. 

"The truth is, Tom, that I promised your brother I would keep him safe and that I would keep you safe too. You just kinda.... threw everying off course with that disappearing act you did. I made a promise to myself that I would never let something like this happen again. I wouldn't let another child get hurt or killed, and I promise you that I will do what I can to find Bushido and bring Bill back here." Bizzy said, pushing himself to get up. His leg's trembled with the pain coursing through his beaten body, but he stood up nonetheless. 

"Wait. What do you mean by another child?" Tom asked.  
"My child." Bizzy corrected, "Lukas was my first and only child. Your father took him under his wing. One night Luk had a music lesson, and when I went to pick him up he wasn't there. Your father recruited him to his gang. I wanted Lukas out of that life, he was about your age, and so when I went to confront Jorg he gave me an ultimatum. Either have Lukas stay and he would be taken care of for life, he wouldn't have to worry about money or anything like that; or I join and replace Lukas and never see him again. He'd be free and out of that scene. I didn't waste time, I traded my life for Lukas's. I thought I was doing the right thing. I got to say goodbye to him, and a week later I got the news that he had willingly come back to the gang. I didn't know that Jorg had been giving Luk drugs during their music lessons.   
"My son couldn't stay away because he was already addicted. They made him work the streets for his drug's. I fought to get him out of this life, but he was addicted. I didn't know where he was, or who's care he was under. I was still a little gu at the time. Then... It was too late. Not even a month into his comeback..." Bizzy paused, trying to get control of his emotion's, tear's streaking down his cheeks. Chakuza was next to him, squeezing his hand in silent support. "Jorg came to me not even a month later and gave me the news that Lukas had been killed. One of the guys he had gone with for the night had beat him and raped him repeatedly. They showed me pictures of his body and I made the promise there and then that I would do whatever it takes to not let this happen again."

"I knew Bushido for a long time, we were really good friends, and Bushido was good friends, brother's almost, with Jorg. Bushido recruited me, and then after being introduced to Jorg, Jorg tried to recruit my daughter. I made the agreement to officially join the gang as long as they left Katharina alone."

Tom felt his cheek's darken, and he tilted his head downwards, "I just want you to know that I never slept with her. She got drunk, fell asleep in my car. I knew where she lived when she told me before we got in the car. I brought her home, tucked her into bed, and took pictures and made it look like we slept together."

"I know why you did it, but just so you know if you ever pull that shit again I will beat your little ass." Chakuza said.

"All jokes aside," Bizzy started, "We need to find Bill and fast, but if we are going to do that we need to do it quickly and we need to be smart about it."

XXX

When Bill woke up, he felt a heavy preasure pushing down on him. His body was hot, unlike the cold he felt when he and Tom had fallen asleep under the tree.... Tom... where was Tom? Blinking the haze from his eyes he tried to look around, but he couldn't see much of anything because there was something covering his face. 

The next thing he noticed was the stinging and stretching pain of something thrusting inside him. He opened up his mouth to scream, but a sharp dart of pain shot through his neck. He bit his lip as tear's raced down his face. His arm's tied somewhere above his head, and the pressure on his back made it so he couldn't move. The shock collar around his neck made it so he couldn't scream. He was stuck and all he could do was wait until it was all over. 

This wasn't the first time for Bill, it had happened multiple times after Tom left. The only difference was now he couldn't see and he was flat on his stomach. He knew, from the softness, he was laying on a bed. He wanted to call out, but knew the pain that would come with it. Maybe if he called out quietly. He opened his mouth and called out in a soft but raspy voice, "Tom?" Then instantly regretted it as the sharp bullet like pain zapped into his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to cry out, because with every sound he made came pain. 

 

The thrusting became erratic and sloppy. The pressure on his back increased and he knew whoever it was, was laying on him, hip's still fucking into him. He listened as the man above him moaned out, and then he felt lips on his exposed shoulder, and teeth grazing his skin. Then, a burst of hot wetness filling him up and those teeth piercing his flesh, and he screamed out only to whimper and choke on the sobs and the electrocuting pain shooting through his throat.

 

A rush of fresh, but sex filled, air rushed though his senses as the cover was removed from his face. It was a black pillowcase that covered his face. Then his restraints were being removed, and he was being flipped over. Pain shot through his lower half with the movement and he winced, but did not cry out in fear of more pain from the shock collar. 

Bushido's face filled his sight, and he gasped. Tom had been right, they couldn't trust any of them and now Bushido had him, and what happened to Tom? Where was Tom? He wanted to scream out and ask him what he had done with Tom, but he didn't dare. 

"Fuck, you are good." Bushido said, breathy, and hovering over Bill. Sweat glistened on his skin, and Bill could just smell him. An instant wave of nausea over came him, and he gagged. Squeezing his eyes shut so he could focus on not throwing up. "Oh, c'mon baby, open your eyes so I can look at you. Do you have any idea what you do to a man?" Bushido asked, stroking the side of Bill's face with a tender thumb, but when Bill didn't open his eyes upon request Bushido smacked him across the face. Bill gasped as he head was flung to the side and another zap of pain shot through his throat. The pain was unbearable now, and he quickly reached up to his sore throat in an attempt to remove the collar, but was slapped again. "No no, I don't think so beautiful. You need to learn how to obey. No wonder Jorg want's nothing to do with you. The same goes for your twin. He was so tired of you he asked me to come and take you away. He said he couldn't deal with having such a pathetic twin like you. I agreed to take you, you should be thanking me for keeping you alive and keeping you here with me. I should have turned you over to your father. You know what he would have done to you since you killed your mother." Bill's eyes were wide as saucers now, and tear's were streaming down his pale cheeks. "Your father will kill you if I turn you over to him. He'll kill Tom too." Bushido said with a nod. "Do you want that to happen?" 

Bill shook his head from side to side, still silently crying, he wanted this to end, but he couldn't exactly ask for that.   
"Good, because I don't want that either. Now I can keep you safe. I can take care of you and protect you so nothing bad ever happens to you, all you have to do is tell me. Tell me you love me." Bushido demanded.

Bill stared up with wide, red, tear stained eyes. He didn't want this, but he didn't want to die and he surely didn't want Tom to die either. He slowly made an indication to his neck, as if to tell Bushido that he couldn't exactly say anything, not with the collar on.   
"Ah, beautiful, I know. That thing is painful, isn't it? I'll take it off as soon as you tell me you love me."   
Shaking and scared, Bill didn't have much choice. Slowly, he opened his mouth, prepared for the pain that would shoot it's way into his throat. "I...." Bill choked on the pain, "Love..." Another zap of pain and now he was crying, eyes squeezed shut, and he whispered the last part, "you." And again, he was zapped for a third time.  
"Good boy." Bushido said, pressing a kiss to Bill's sweat ridden forehead, and slowly, Bushido removed the shock device from around Bill's neck and tossed it to the side. Bill let out a gasp of breath. His throat hurt, it felt so sore and raw and his body felt so incredibly broken that all he wanted to do was fall back to sleep. 

"It... it hurts" Bill said, only to have Bushido smile down at him. "Want me to fix it?" Bushido asked. "How?" Bill asked, almost afraid of the answer. Bushido reached over and retrieved something from the bedside table, and dangled a little plastic baggy with some little white pills. "Take these." Bushido said, handing Bill two of the pills. Bushido took two for himself and drank them down, then sat back on his heel's waiting for Bill to do the same. "That's it." Bushido said, encouraging Bill on. Bill slipped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them down with the bottle of water that Bushido had just drank from. As soon as he was done, Bushido was back on him, pressing their bodies back together. Bushido was kissing up and down his neck and shoulder. Bill, terrified, laid back and took it, waiting for sleep and the relief of the pain to take over his system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... well.... I did warn you.... 
> 
> Let me know what you all think. Did that turn out how you thought it would?


	17. Zelma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakuza call's up a friend to track down Bushido's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is graphic and contain's rape. You've been warned, read ahead.

The rest of the day had gone by in a blur. Bizzy pushed through the pain he was in, and made some phone call's to see if Bill's kidnapping was an inside job or if Bushido had gone rouge. As it turns out Jorg was still on the lam, and so there were no hits of any kind being made. Everything was on a stand still until things were cleared with Simone's suicide. 

"Well, we know a few things. One, that this was a rogue mission. Two, Jorg is still on the lam. Three, Bushido could be anywhere." Bizzy said with a heavy sigh. His eyes looked increasingly exhausted, and he rubbed a hand over his face and stubly chin. Chakuza did the same, only to pull the black baseball cap back onto his head. 

Tom noted the change in Chakuza's eyes when he looked up, as if stunned by his own thoughts. "Wait!" Cha exclaimed, "There's one more phone call I need to make." Bizzy and Tom watched as the blond hopped up and walked to the back bedroom, phone in hand. 

David Jost was ran a well known internet spy ring. The gang worked closely with him when he came to Germany. He made it so every member of The Family had a tracking device on their car and on their phone, so Jorg could track everyone's whereabouts as well as listen in on conversation's. Chakuza was the one that brought Jorg and David together. Chakuza knew David a lot longer than he had known Jorg. When Jorg got word that Chakuza had these kinds of contact's, he knew he had to recruit him too. 

"David!" Chakuza greeted, "It's been a long time, man."  
"Likewise. I hope you are doing well?"  
"Yeah.. um, That's sort of why I called you." Cha said. There was a brief pause on both sides before he could hear David sigh deeply. "Alright, spit it out Kuza. I know you never call me for nothing, so what is it this time?"  
"I need you to track someone down."  
"Alright, what's the catch?"  
"I need you to track down Bushido for me, and I need it kept between you and me. Jorg must stay out of this, he mustn't know we spoke."  
"Shit, Cha, what are you doing?"  
"Never mind what I am doing, the less you know the better. Just track him and send me the update, and don't get Jorg involved or I'll fucking kill you myself, got it?"  
"Calm down Cha, I got it alright. I'm sending you the information now. Looks like he's sitting still." There was another lapse of quiet and Chakuza could hear typing on the other end of the line. "I've got him." David said, "I'm sending the address and room number that I have located, looks like a motel down in Zelma."  
"Where the hell is that?"  
"Looks to be about a three and a half hour drive from where you are right now."  
"Fuck, what are you doing tracking me?"  
"I'm just trying to help you and I needed to know where you were in order to give you a time period. I've already deleted that information. You can trust me Cha, I not going to do anything with it. If you need anything else you know where you can hit me up."  
"Thanks." Chakuza said, before hanging up.

When Chakuza reentered the living room Tom's eyes were wide with hope and worry, and Chakuza softly smiled at him. "Pack your bag's, were going on a little road trip."

 

Meanwhile, not even a hundred miles away, Bill lay broken and bruised. He had been continuously raped since they got to this little run down shack of a motel room. He had given up trying to fight it, and he lay limply face down on the bed. The moan's and grunts coming from Bushido no longer made him cringe. His body was numb, his mind was numb. He no longer cared what happened to him, because he had been told for hours that no one loved him or cared about him, not even his own twin brother, whom he loved most in this cruel world. No one was coming for him, no one was even looking for him. He had cried at first, he had cried until he had fallen asleep, exhausted from his tear's and the beating's and not to mention being raped twice. He didn't no how many times he had been raped since then, he lost count and gave up trying to keep track. 

His eyes were growing heavy again, his body weak and exhausted from the abuse and he let his eyes slip shut, but that only lasted a half a second. Bushido brought his hand up, and smacked Bill across his backside hard. His eyes jolted back open, and he moaned out from the stinging pain that shot through his body. 

"Oh, is that what it's going to take to get a rise outta you? You like it hard don't you?" When Bill didn't give any sort of an answer, Bushido pulled out with a wet squelching sound and flipped the broken black haired teen onto his back, and shoved a pillow under his red ass. "I want you to beg me. Call my name. Scream... something." Bushido shouted in Bill's face. Bill still didn't respond, he stared up past Bushido and into the ceiling. Bushido let out a loud growl, and swiped his hand across Bill's face. Bill's head snapped to the left, then again to the right as Bushido hit him again. Bill whimpered, but never let anything else out. 

Bushido's frustration was growing more rapidly now, and after a punch to Bill's already bruised and swollen face, he took his hands and wrapped them around Bill's long milky white neck. "Fine, you don't want to talk, I'll make it so you can't." Bushido hissed, and squeezing around Bill's neck. Bill's eyes went wide with the first constriction breaking off his airway. Bill's hands flew up to Bushido's hands on instinct, scratching and clawing at them to get them away, but Bushido didn't budge, except for the rolling of his hips as he continued to fuck into Bill's now bleeding ass. 

His body quivered in fear, shock and pain, and he continued to silently plea for his life, but he was getting weaker and dizzier. The colors of the room were slowly starting to blur together. The sent of blood and cum were now erased from his memory, as he desperately tried to gasp for breath. His lips felt like they were going to burst, he didn't need a mirror to tell him they were blue, he felt it. He shivered, and let his eyes slip shut once again.


	18. Burning Rubber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Tom and Chakuza get to Bill before it's too late?

The small building was old, and decrepit. The faded bricks looked like they would crumble at any given moment and the parking lot was littered in trash. There were bums that had camped out, unable to afford the low cost rent of the room for a night, and women waiting for work outside the motel room's, hoping to have an easy pick up for the night and a warm bed to sleep in, if only for a few hours. 

In the parking lot, car's sat resting, there weren't very many. Tom could only wonder which one Bushido had stole to get here. Which one carried his Bill away from him and into one of these room's? And the more pressing question, the one that made Tom's throat constrict and his heart squeeze in his chest, was Bill still alive? 

Tom followed next to Chakuza, Bizzy was left behind due to his injuries. "C'mon, this way." Chakuza said, leading the way to the room that he hoped he'd find Bill, still breathing and in one piece. 

Chakuza stopped in front of room thirty two, and Tom felt his throat constrict once again. His stomach dropped and looped around and twisted in his gut, and the anxiety he felt was making him sweat. He listened for any sound, and he couldn't hear anything.

"Back up, kid. Don't want you getting hurt." Chakuza said, pushing Tom out of the way. Chakuza brought his booted foot up and kicked the door, once then on the second time the door caved in and crumpled to the floor in splintered pieces. What Tom first saw made his blood boil. There on the bed lay Bill, blue and naked, his body being used without his consent. His thin legs dangling limply over Bushido's shoulder's. 

Pure rage filtered through Tom's veins, and he let out a gutteral scream and lunged for the second gun he knew Chakuza had in the back of his pants. He charged towards the bed, and cold cocked Bushido in the back of the head. He watched as Bushido let out a gasp of surprise, and fell off the side of the bed. Bill's body was left lifeless on the bed. Tom rushed over to Bill and craddled him in his arm's. "Is he breathing?" Chakuza asked, but it was clear that he was not breathing. His body was cold and his lips were blue. 

When Bushido grunted and began to stand, Tom lunged for him, knocking him back down on the floor. "You sick fucking bastard!" Tom shouted, and punched him over and over again. Bushido managed to get the upper hand, pinning Tom beneath him. "I'm the sick one?" Bushido asked, and threw his head back in laughter, "Aren't you the one fucking your own twin? And I'm the sick one!" Bushido threw his head back again in laughter. "I can't blame you thought." Bushido grunted, switching up his position and putting Tom into a choke hold. Tom gasped for air, and dug his nails into Bushido's arms, but it was of no use. "No, I really can't blame you. Bill's a good fuck. Likes it rough, and never even once begged me to stop. He loves getting his little tight ass fu..." The words died on his lips and was replaced with a loud pop, and Bushido's body going limp, and falling back against the wall. Blood splattered across Tom's face and onto the wall. Tom sat up, holding his throat and coughing, gasping for air. Chakuza stood a few feet away, gun still pointing towards Bushido, as if daring him to get up again. He didn't, couldn't, because he was dead. "Cha... Bill!" Tom rasped out. Bill was on the bed, curled into a ball, eyes wide and staring off. Tom got up and made his way towards his twin, but Chakuza stopped him. "Wash your face first. He'll need to recognize you, he's in shock." Reluctant, Tom stared at his twin, but nodded, and hurried to clean himself in the bathroom just a few feet away from his twin. Their eyes locked in the mirror and Tom couldn't breathe. He turned on his heel and slowly walked over to his twin. Crouching down less than a foot away, unsure of what his twin would do or how he would feel having someone that close to him. 

"Billy." Tom whispered, "It's okay now." Tom searched his twin's desolate face, worry shooting through his heart. Bill slowly opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a gasp of air, and then Bill surged forward into Tom's arm's. Tom wrapped himself around his twin, latching on and not wanting to let go. It was then that Bill broke down into hysteric's and cried into Tom's neck. His body trembled and quivered as he released all the frustration he had been holding in since the start of this. 

Chakuza watched the twin's reunion unfold, and although he was relieved, a new panic filled him. Clearing his throat to get at least Tom's attention, he said, "We need to get out of here before the police show up." Tom was still holding his twin, naked, bruised and bloody. "Did you hear Cha? We need to go." Tom paused, waiting for some sort of reply from his hiccuping twin, but none came. "Do you think you can give me a few minutes?" 

"Yeah, I'll go get some clothes from the car, I'll knock twice before coming back in so you know it's me." Chakuza said. Tom nodded and whispered a thank you and watched his friend's retreating back. Once the door was shut, Tom rubbed a soothing hand up Bill's arm. "I know your scared right now, but we need to go. Chakuza is good, he's safe. I swear this time I won't let anything happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what, okay? I'm so sorry Billy." Tom said, and hugged his twin tighter. 

"I was so scared. He ... he said that if I didn't go he'd kill you and take me anyway, so I went willingly because I didn't want him to hurt you."

"No more of that, alright? We stick together, no matter what, alright?" Bill nodded against Tom's chest. "Alright, now we need to get you up. You need to shower really quick, do you think you can do that while I bring you clean clothes?"

"I don't think I can stand up right now. Please... I just want to get out of here. Take me home Tomi." Bill quietly pleaded. Just then two knocks came, followed by a second's wait and then the door opening up again. Bill flinched and recoiled into his twin again. 

"Here's your bag of clothes." Chakuza said, pushing the small travel bag towards the twin's. Tom nodded a thank you, "Could you wait for us in the car, we'll be out in a minute." Chakuza nodded in return, "Hurry up though, we don't have much time." Once again, the twin's were left alone, and Tom quickly got to work, standing up and sifting though his bag and pulling out a double extra large black white shirt. Tom helped Bill get dressed, helping him to pull his arm's through the shirt and then over his head. The shirt fit like a dress around Bill's emaciated frame. When Tom pulled some pants out, Bill whimpered, the thought of standing up and moving his legs was dreadful. Then came the faint siren's in the distance, and Tom tossed the pants into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. He then scooped up his twin into his arm's and made a run for the door. "We gotta go!" Came Chakuza's voice from the car, which was parked just outside the room. Tom opened the back door placed Bill inside first, then quickly got in after him. With screeching tires and burning rubber, the car took off in the opposite direction of the motel room. 

 

In the backseat, Bill curled up into his twin's side. His head pressing into the crook of Tom's neck. The smell of dried blood and cum filled the vehicle, and Tom clenched his jaw, knowing that it was Bushido he was smelling on his twin's skin repulsed him. The atmosphere was thick in the car, and Chakuza and Tom exchanged quiet glanced in the review mirror. The ride back home was quiet. 

Tom removed his jacket, and wrapped it around Bill, his twin shivered and snuggled into it and more so, back into his side. Tom pressed a kiss to Bill's temple and whispered, "Never again, Billy. I love you. Close your eyes and I'll wake you up when we get home." Bill nodded, and shut his eyes, but he didn't fall asleep, he was too on edge for that, but letting Tom think that he was asleep was fine in his book. 

Chakuza looked back at Tom and took notice of Bill's sleeping face on his twin's chest. Tom held him close and Chakuza watched as Tom pressed his lips to his twin's face. "You did good, Tom." Chakuza said. "I shouldn't have killed him. Do you know the wrath we will be facing from Jorg when he finds out? I've only just delayed our demise." Tom said sulking, tear's burning to spill over, but he kept them down. "Hey!" Chakuza said, Tom looked up. "If that was Montana, I would have done the same thing. Right now everything is alright, we will deal with the rest when it arises." There was silence again, and by the way Tom was concentrating, Chakuza knew he was thinking about something. "Cha?" Tom said. "Yeah?"

"Thank you, and I'm sorry."

"Your welcome, but what are you sorry for. I already told you..."

"No, not for that. I'm sorry for not trusting you sooner. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you or Bizzy, and I'm sorry for talking Bill into not trusting you guy's either."

"I'll let it slip this time, but from now on we have to work together. I'll keep you in the loop, but you have to promise me to do the same, because that's the only way this will work, got it?"

Tom nodded, then rested his head against Bill's. He was tired, and right now, Chakuza was right, nothing mattered right now except this moment. Right now they were safe, reunited again, and the rest could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... now that that's out of the way.... 
> 
>  
> 
> how'd you guys like it? Please let me know!!


	19. Wash it away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chakuza, Tom and Bill make it back to their cabin. Tom helps Bill to shower and is shocked and angry at the sight of Bill's body.

Bill had slept, or at least pretended to, most of the drive back to the little cabin he and Tom tried to run away from. They wouldn't be staying there much longer, Chakuza had explained to Tom that in a life where you are on the run or hiding, "you can't stay in the same place for very long, and you don't go back to the same spot twice." Tom didn't care about that, as long as he had Bill everything would be alright. Chakuza had called Bizzy to let him know that they would be arriving back in less than an hour and to have everything packed and ready to go for when they arrived. They would stay long enough for Bill to have a fast shower, but that was it. Tom didn't question where they would be going or how long it would take to get there, he didn't care. 

When the car pulled up to the cabin Tom noticed his twin's breathing had picked up, and his arm's were locked securely around him; his eyes, however, remained tightly closed. "Bill." Tom whispered, after Chakuza got out, and rushed up to the door which was flung open by a welcoming Bizzy Montana. "I know you're not really sleeping." Tom said softly, rubbing a gently hand up and down Bill's arm. "I'm so scared." Bill whispered, and Tom felt a tremble ricochet through his body. "I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to be with you." Bill whispered. 

"I know, and you are with me. I'm not leaving you again. No matter where we are or who we are with, everything will be fine as long as were together, remember? It's you and me, always." Tom said, and this time Bill looked up at Tom, "Please don't leave me alone." Tom's heart broke and shattered, Bill sounded so innocent and child-like, and he knew it was because he was broken. "I promise." Tom said, and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Bill's head.

One by one the twin's stepped out of the car, Bill wrapped and arm around Tom's and his other hand clasped the same hand. Tom gave Bill's hand a squeeze, and together they walked into the cabin. They found Chakuza and Bizzy hugging each other, bag's and a few coolers packed and scattered near the door. Bill kept his head down, eyes fixated at his feet. Bizzy cleared his throat in an attempt to gain Bill's attention, but it was useless. "I have everything packed." Bizzy stated, his voice soft and pleading. "You both should go have a quick shower, and then we'll leave." 

"Thank's Biz." Tom said, as far as Bill was concerned the rest was silent, he could imagine Bizzy nodding to Tom, but he couldn't bring himself to look up to see if that was the case or not. He was pulled to the back of the cabin, to the familiar room that he and Tom had slept in. There was the bathroom across the hallway, and tom reached into a bag, he must have picked up from the living room when Bill wasn't paying attention. Tom pulled out a blue pair of sweat pants and a shirt. When Bill finally looked up to see what Tom had pulled out for him to wear he shook his head. "Tomi... Can... Can I wear one of your's instead?" 

"Sure." Tom said, and pulled an extra shirt of his out. Tom guided Bill, who was still clinging to Tom, to the bathroom and started the shower. "You gonna be alright to shower? I'm gonna go use Cha's shower so we..." 

"No! Please, don't leave me. Just.... you can shower with me if you want?" Bill said before he realized what he was offering. "Bill." Tom said softly, seeing the hesitance in Bill's eyes. "I can't imagine how hard this is for you, but I'm still here no matter what. I'm still your twin. I love you unconditionally, Bill. Whatever you need me to do, I'll do. If you want me to stay I can stay, I can shower after you."

"I don't want to be alone." Bill said after pondering for a few minutes what he really wanted. "Shower with me." Tom nodded, and started to undress himself. He glanced at his twin now and then just to see Bill's face to make sure he was still alright with the situation. Bill was hesitant to take the over sized shirt off, but it came off nonetheless. Bill folded his arm's across his chest and shirted his weight from foot to foot, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable. It was the first time Tom could get a good look at him, and he was able to take in the bruises and little cut's and finger marks that littered Bill's tender flesh. Then, as his eyes worked their way further down, Tom noticed the dried blood on Bill's thighs and between his legs, and as Bill stepped into the shower, back to Tom, his ass was also covered in dried blood. Tom was seething, and let out a gasping cry, vision blurring with tear's. How could someone do something like this to anyone? How could they do this to his beautiful, sweet Bill? The thought was absolutely maddening. 

"I'm cold." Bill whispered, and Tom noticed the goosebumps along his arm's and thighs. The water had rinsed the dried blood down the drain, but it didn't erase it from his memory. All Tom could do was embrace his twin under the warm water, and try to start the healing process. It was going to be a long road, Tom knew, but he would take it slowly as long as Bill was willing to go with him. 

Tom held Bill close, their wet naked bodies pressed against each other with Bill's head nestled in the crook of Tom's shoulder and neck. Despite the moment, there was nothing sexual about it, and Tom didn't have any issues with that. In fact, it he knew it might be a long time before Bill was ready for anything sexual again. Still, Tom pressed a gentle kiss to Bill's cheek, and began to gently wash his twin. Apologizing every time the soapy cloth rubbed against a cut or bruise, which caused Bill to hiss out in pain. "I'm sorry." Tom would whisper. Bill would nod, he kept his eyes closed, and it looked as though Bill was concentrating really hard, his legs trembled, as Tom washed him, and he did the best he could to go as quickly, but as thoroughly as he could. When he was finished with Bill, Tom quickly washed himself and rinsed off. He stepped out of the shower first, grabbing a towel and holding it open for Bill to step into, leaving himself wet and cold in the process. Tom didn't mind though, as long as Bill's needs were met first, that's all that mattered. 

Tom wrapped a towel around his waist, and helped Bill to finish drying himself off. Then got him dressed in Tom's over sized shirt and and Bill's favorite blue sweat pants and some socks. Tom was next to get dressed, in a pair of baggy black jeans and an over sized white shirt that matched the same one that Bill wore, he topped his look off with a bandanna around his head and he took Bill's hand, "Ready?" Tom asked. Bill nodded, but pulled back when Tom moved forward for the bathroom door. "Wait, Tom..." Bill stuttered. "What's wrong?" Tom asked, cupping Bill's bruised cheek. "I just want to thank you, for everything. I love you." Tom shook his head, "You have nothing to thank me for. You'd do the same for me. Bill bit his swollen lip, adverted his eyes down to his feet and nodded. "Hey now." Tom said, rubbing a thumb over his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "You and me. Remember?" Bill nodded, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little slow, next chapter will probably be somewhat the same speed here. Just a little bit of a filler chapter to lead the way to the next event. And speaking of which, what would you all like to see happen next?


	20. Still A Teenager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples arrive in their new hide away. Bizzy Montana and Chakuza sit Tom down for a serious chit chat.

Three days later, Bizzy, Chakuza, Bill and Tom arrived in Frankfurt, Germany. They were exhausted, driving nonstop unless they had to stop for gas and a quick bite to eat and restroom stop, other than that Bizzy and Cha took turns at the wheel. Bill and Tom were crammed into the backseat with blankets and snacks and the twin's were content. It had been the longest drive of their lives, and when they finally arrived, they had been exceptionally thrilled. "Finally!" Tom said, stretching his long limbs as he stepped out of the car. "Watch it, Kaulitz. If you think that drive way bad, you have no idea." Chakuza said, smacking him in the stomach, which caused his stretched out arm's to cross his middle in protection, but was too late. 

Bill hadn't said much during the entire trip except small whispers to Tom. It was clear that he was traumatized, and it was going to be a long while before he was fine again. Tom took hold of Bill's hand as soon as he stepped out of the car, and Bill huddled as close as possible to his twin. Tom leaned in, giving him a comforting kiss to his cheek. The four of them got out the essential's for the night, and made their way into the surprisingly nice house. "Well, were home... for the moment. Help yourself to any bedroom upstairs. Kuza and I will stay in the main bedroom down here. And don't worry about the linen or anything. It's all been cleaned and everything is fresh and ready to use." Bizzy said, and wrapped an arm around Chakuza, guiding them both to towards the bedroom he had mentioned. "If you need anything, knock on the door first, unless someone is dying." Chakuza said, but Tom was too tired to even care about listening to anything he said, and guided Bill up the stair's to find a bedroom with a decent bed, which they found at the end of the hallway. Tom opened the door, sighed in contentment at the sight of a large bed, flat screen TV and black out curtain's. Tom made his way into the room, and collapsed onto the bed, feeling exhausted. He lifted his head up when he noticed Bill didn't follow him, and found him still standing in the door way. "Bill? What's wrong?" Tom asked, and got back up to make sure his twin was alright, and by the way his eyes were starting to fog up with tear's, he knew he wasn't. 

"It's okay now, baby. Everything is going to be fine. Don't you want to come to bed?" Tom asked, pulling Bill into a hug.   
"The bed..." Bill said, and hiccuped. "The bed was so big, but I couldn't get away from him. He wouldn't let me go." Bill broke down sobbing and crying. "Everything is going to be okay now. He can't hurt you anymore." Tom said. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." Tom embraced his twin in a hug, pulling him close and letting Bill cry into his shoulder. Tom stroked Bill's back giving him silent support. He wanted to drain all the pain from his twin's body and make him whole again, but he couldn't, he knew that. All he could do was be there for times like this, where Bill needed a shoulder to cry on, or even someone to yell and scream at, whatever Bill needed Tom would be there. 

A knock on the door interrupted their moment together, and made Bill jump and cling even more to his twin. Tom rubbed a soothing hand over his twins arms. "It's okay, it's just Kuza." Tom said.   
"Sorry." Chakuza said, and slowly entered into the room, "I just want to talk to Tom for a minute."  
"Right now?" Tom asked, and for the first time, he sounded like a defiant teenager, and it was then that Chakuza remembered he was dealing with two kids still. They weren't adults yet, and wouldn't be for a while still. "Get settled in, but we need to talk tonight, and sooner rather than later." Chakuza said.   
Tom nodded and the twins watched as the shorter man retreated out the door, leaving the twins alone once again. "I don't want you to leave me."  
"Who said anything about leaving? I'm still here, not going anywhere." Tom said, pressing a kiss to Bill's cheek. Bill wrapped his arm's around Tom's waist, and nuzzled his face into Tom's chest. Tom led the way to the bed, and sat Bill down. He reached into his pocket and took out a small baggy filled with white round pills, and smiled up at Bill. Tom smiled and popped two of them into his mouth and swallowed them with a bottle of water he had. He handed Bill the bottle and asked, "You want them crushed instead, they work faster that way." Bill bit his lip, but nodded anyway. Tom crouched down pulling out a spoon and a crunched up dollar bill from his back pocket and handed it to his twin while he used the spoon to crunch and grind up the pill. Once it was smashed into a powder, Tom lined it all up into two lines and sat back to watch as Bill snorted one, then the second. When Bill sat up again he took a few breaths in through his nose while wiping the tip of it at the same time to clear himself. His eyes were closed, and when he opened them they were red and watery and already starting to dilate and Tom smiled, "You look beautiful baby." Tom said and leaned over to press a kiss to his twin's lips. Bill smiled and laid back, letting the drugs take effect, his eyes slowly closing and Tom stayed long enough to tuck his twin into bed and make sure he was settled before going into the living room where he found Bizzy and Chakuza curled up on the couch. The other couple quickly moved apart, clearly still uncomfortable with displaying their affection for one another, but Tom didn't mind either way, he knew how it was because he was in a relationship with his own twin.

"Bill settled?" Bizzy asked. Tom nodded, "Yeah, gave him something to settle him down." Bizzy and Chakuza nodded their understanding, and asked for Tom to take a seat. "Listen Tom," Bizzy started, "Your father is going to find out about Bushido."   
"I don't care. Bushido deserved what he got, no, he deserved more, he went out too easy for what he did to Bill." Tom shouted. "Calm down and sit down." Chakuza said in a firm voice. "You need to listen to us, because you need to know what is going to happen." Chakuza said. "What will happen?" Tom asked, sitting back in the couch as he started to feel the begining of the drug's working it's way through his system. "He's going to call for you, he might even have someone come looking for you."  
"Well, were in hiding so he won't find me."

"Tom," Bizzy said with a sigh, "Your father's a powerful man, he's built this empire up around him and he's pretty untouchable, trust me, we've tried."   
"You can only hide for so long before it all catches back up to you." Chakuza added.  
"What does that mean?" Tom asked, scratching at his face. His body was turning hot, and his limbs were getting heavy and his head was starting to buzz feeling to heavy to hold up on his shoulder's and he laid back and let his eyes close. 

"Tom!" Chakuza snapped, "It mean's that your father will either call us to have you sent to him, or he will hire someone to track down your whereabouts and that person will bring you back to him. Either way, you will have no other option, you will have to go back, but Bill will have to stay here." Chakuza explained, but none of it really made it to Tom's brain, the drugs had kicked in and Tom was floating in a carefree world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love!!


	21. Future Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, was in an accident and couldn't really use my arm or hand, feeling a little better still a little sore, but here's an update. Hope you guys like it, let me know :)

When Tom woke up, he was tucked into bed with his twin clinging to him. His head was killing him, and his mouth felt like it was full of cotton, despite that, he didn't want to move. Closing his eyes again and willing sleep to take him once more, but he felt his twin shift in his arm's and a pair of glassy honey brown eyes greeting his own. "Morning beautiful." Tom said with a smile. Bill smiled back and clucked his tongue as if tasting the same cotton in his mouth. "Morning. I feel like crap." Bill said, resting his head on Tom's chest. 

"You'll feel better with some food in your system." Came Bizzy's voice from the doorway. Both twin's turned their heads in that direction, Bill shied away, adverting his eyes elsewhere, but Tom did the opposite, staring directly at Bizzy and nodding his head, "We'll be out in a minute." Something in Tom's stomach told him this wasn't going to be good, that something was wrong, and he was in trouble. 

When they were alone again Tom nuzzled the side of Bill's face, "You ready to face the day?" Tom asked with no response from his twin. "Hey, no matter what, it's me and you, remember? Let's go get some food and we'll take this one step at a time." This time Bill nodded, and when he went to get up out of bed he winced at the pain that shot through his body. His eyes instantly began to water, and he could do nothing but lay back down in bed. "What? What happened?" Tom asked, rushing back to his twin's side. "It hurts." Bill gasped out. "Bizzy!" Tom shouted. In a split second the bedroom door was thrown back open and both Bizzy and Chakuza came rushing in. "What's wrong?" Bizzy asked, a hand over his heart. When the older couple stopped to analyze the situation it wasn't hard to put it all together. "He's in pain." Tom said. "Where does it hurt?" Bizzy asked, and Bill gave Tom a pleading look, feeling awkward and scared with the whole situation. "Down there... you know like down there..." Tom said pointing to his bum. Bill blushed madly and turned his head away from the three faces in the room hovering over him. Bizzy and Chakuza exchanged a knowing look, and Bizzy turned to Tom with a pat on his shoulder, "Tom why don't you come with me for a bit, I think this is a job for Kuza to take care of." Tom's face went slack, and confusion took over, how was Cha going to take care of that problem? Bizzy pulled Tom to his feet, and instantly Bill shot up, screaming, "No, Tomi don't leave, Tomi no!" Tom rushed back to his screaming twin, and took him into his arm's. "Please, you promised you wouldn't leave me."  
"I'm not leaving you. I'm right here." Tom said, lacing their hands together.  
"Bill, this is a personal thing and I can help you feel better. Would you prefer to have Tom with you?" Chakuza asked, Bill nodded his head. Okay. I have an idea that might help. Babe, can you go get me that bottle of ointment, the new one." Chakuza asked Bizzy, whom nodded and left the room.   
"Okay, Bill I know this is going to be hard for you, but I need to see the damage that's been done, or..." Chakuza started just as Bill was starting to panic again, "Or, I can have Tom look, and he can tell me that way I know if the ointment will help or not, okay?"  
"Tom, I want Tom." Bill said, tear's already leaking down his cheeks. "Okay, It might be a good idea for you to go into the bathroom together, I'll stand outside the door and give Tom instructions, okay?" Bill was blushing, clearly shy and embaresed of the situation, but nodded his head in understanding. 

After getting Bill situated in the bathroom and several break down's and comforting him, Tom finally got Bill calm enough to take his pants off down to his knee's. He felt disgusted, not with his twin, but with how he was making him feel. Never before had Bill been afraid or ashamed of being naked and open to Tom, and now Bill wanted nothing to do with it, even if it was anything but sexual. Bill was trembling all over as he tried to relax and bend over the bathroom sink long enough for Tom to spread him open and look at the damage. He tried to ignore the various bruises covering Bill's once flawless skin, but it was difficult. Not to mention the fact that there was an impression of teeth marks on Bill's right ass cheek, and Tom had to brace himself and take a few slow deep breath's to stop himself from throwing up. 

"Tom, tell me what you see." Chakuza asked softly from the other side of the door, and Bill whimpered. "It's okay baby, I'm right here. You're safe." Tom said, taking hold of his twin's hand, which Bill was squeezing. "He's really red, there's um, there's blood..." Tom said, trying to breath deeply, telling his stomach to calm the fuck down. "Okay, good Tom, is the blood dry or is he activly bleeding?"   
"No, it's dry, but he's very red and swollen, it looks like his torn, you know, down there." Tom said, starting to shake at the sight of destruction. "Okay, Tom, I want you to draw up a bath for Bill, warm water, not too hot though. Under the sink there is some lavender bath salt, use some of that in the bath and let Bill soak in the tub. There is also some cream in the medicine cabinet that you can apply to him after the bath and that should make him feel a lot better."  
"Okay." Tom said. "If you need anything I'll be in the living room." Chakuza said, and the twin's listened as they heard his footsteps retreat and the bedroom door close and they knew they were alone again. 

Tom got up without saying a word to Bill, and instantly drew up a bath and pouring in the bath salt Chakuza had suggested. Bill turned and watched his brother, covering himself the best he could with his hands to hide himself. When Tom turned and saw Bill trying to hide away, he couldn't help but tear up. "I hate what he's done to you. I hate that I was apart of it, I hate that we have to live like this." Tom said through gritted teeth and frustration. Bill flinched, and instantly apologized. "Dont." Tom said, "None of this is your fault, now c'mon." Tom said holding out his hand for Bill to take, and he helped him get into the tub. Bill eased his way down into a sitting position and Tom hated to see the look of pain on his twin's beautiful face. "I'll go make you some tea." Tom said, ready to leave, but his twin's hand gripping his wrist stopped him, "Wait. Don't go. Can you... if you want to but you don't have to, only if you want to... come in with me?" Bill's cheeks had flushed red with the question, but Tom smiled anyway. "Are you sure?" Tom asked, ready to undress the second Bill gave him permission to do so. "Yes, but, can you leave your boxer's on?" Bill's voice was small and weak, and Tom's smile faded, and he nodded again. "Are you sure Bill?" Tom asked once again, "I'm sure Tom." Bill said. 

Tom quickly undressed down to his boxer's, and noticed that Bill looked down at the water, that was also something different. Tom was so used to Bill watching him undress, that his chest clenched in pain that he didn't do that this time. Bill moved foreward to allow Tom into the tub, and then moved back instantly as soon as Tom sat down. "Can I put my arm's around you?" Tom asked carefully. Bill nodded, leaning back into his twin as Tom wrapped his arm's protectivly around Bill. 

The moment was awkward, because for the first time in their entire lives Tom wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hold his twin, that he knew was alright, so far, but he also wanted to hug him, and kiss him, and he didn't want to make Bill afraid or get the wrong impression. The thought of bringing Bushido back to life just to kill him again crossed his mind and he snorted at the thought. "What's funny?" Bill asked, and Tom noted that the tremor in his twin's voice was just slight. "Just thinking about stuff, about what I did." There was silence again, and Tom knew Bill knew what he was talking about. "Do you regret it?" Bill asked. "I'd do it again." Tom's voice was dark and raspy. "I know." Bill responded, and Tom was certain he felt his twin push himself closer against him. "After all this shit settles down we should disappear." Tom says, "Like just go somewhere, just you and me, where no one knows who we are, or our past or anything, and we can be whoever we want to be." Bill tilted his head to look at his brother, "Where would we go?" He asked. "Where would you want to go?"   
"Hmm..." Bill said, tilting his head in thought, which made Tom smile, and press a kiss to his twin's shoulder. Bill froze for a moment and Tom instantly apologized. "Don't, I don't want you to think that you can't touch me, I want you to ... I just.... I...Kisses are okay right now."   
"Turn around." Tom said, urging Bill to turn, which he did. "Look in my eyes and tell me you don't mind being kissed right now." Bill gulped down the lump in his throat as he stared into his twin's eyes, "I.... I'm...."   
"See you can't, you need to tell me when something makes you uncomf..." Tom was cut off by Bill cupping his face, and quickly pressing his lips against his. "Hollywood, California and we can hide among the stars, because everyone knows who they are and they would all be paying attention to them, but not us. We can be invisible there." Bill said after breaking the simple kiss, and resting his head against Tom's chest. Tom was in shock, but quickly covered it, "Yeah, we'll go to L.A. We'll go to the beach everyday and no one would say anything to us."  
"We could even be a real couple, and hold hands in public." Bill said, lacing their finger's together under the water which was starting to cool. Bill's skin broke into a dozen little goosebumps. "You're cold, let's get out and warm up, okay?" Bill nodded and waited for Tom who got up first and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before pulling off his soaking wet boxer's. He then held up another large towel, and held it open for Bill. Bill got up and stepped out of the bath water, dripping wet, Tom wrapped him up in the towel and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Do you want to put this on or do you want me to help you?" Tom asked, holding up the cream Chakuza had told them about. "I'll do it." Bill's voice returned to being small and weak, but Tom nodded anyway. "I'll wait for you in the living room."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys been so excited to share this one with you. Let me know what you think, will Tom try the drugs or will he say no?


End file.
